Always You
by YayimaHufflepuff
Summary: Another Dramione romance. May be a little smut (HENCE RATING) and to be honest not too sure where I wanna go with this. But I'm thinking I want a little family in there... We shall see. RATED MA, SUBSTANCE ABUSE, STRONG LANGUAGE (you have been warned )
1. The End

_A/N- sorry for the repost of the same chapter. I decided to switch to first person, hope it works :)_

**Hermione **

I knocked back the firewhiskey in my glass savoring the burn and held it out for the barman to fill. I might have been on my fifth, or maybe sixth, but I really wasn't counting, all I was trying to do was burn the image of Ron and some girl entwined and grunting in our bed. Well it technically wasn't our bed since we were meant to be on holiday, but it was the bed we were supposed to share. I knocked back another mouthful of the liquid and held my glass out again as I tried to block out the guilt and the pain that it was my fault. We got into a massive argument in the day over where we were going to eat and then he'd stormed out. I wasn't going to be left alone in the house on our second day so after grabbing a few things to go swimming, a change of clothes and a book, I left too, apparating away to a secluded beach I knew of and there I stayed, all day, till I decided it was time to go home and what a home I returned to.

 _I froze when I popped quietly into existence in the front porch of the little chalet we'd booked. A pair of heels were on the floor in the doorway and I frowned looking towards the bedroom trying to stop my brain going into overdrive, maybe they were a gift. Like a ghost I moved towards the bedroom door pushing it open and freezing when I saw my husband fucking another woman in our bed. Disbelief rocked through me and without making a sound I backed away, too in shock to even react so I literally just grabbed my phone and purse and left._

Which was how I came to be sat at a beach bar in Italy getting gradually drunker as I knocked back firewhiskey after firewhiskey, surrounded by happy couples.

"I wouldn't keep drinking like that," A voice warned. I recognised the voice but didn't even raise my eyes to recognise the speaker.

"What's it to you?" I murmured as the bartender placed another drink in my hand.

"Nothing. I just know what its like to wake up with a firewhiskey hangover." I could feel the speakers eyes on me and I just frowned down at my fingers and began twisting my wedding band and engagement ring around and around on my finger when the bartender just placed the bottle of firewhiskey in front of me.

"Here,"He said gruffly and I just waved a hand, lazily thanking him, before grabbing the bottle and after a glance between it and the glass just drinking straight from the bottle.

"Jesus," The familiar voice next to me groaned, and when I next set the bottle down a pale white had removed it. I felt a flash of anger and turned on the man who had stolen my relief ready to shout but just gawped when I came face to face with Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I hissed.

"Granger," He said in reply.

"Weasley," I automatically corrected, my fingers shooting to my wedding band again.

"You sure about that?" Malfoy questioned as he looked at me but I just frowned at him.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"Temper, temper… I mean, are you sure it's Weasley not Granger? Happily married women don't sit in a foreign bar, drinking firewhiskey like its water, twisting their wedding band around their finger. What did he do?" Malfoy asked me. He had that familiar horrible smirk playing across his lips and I just wanted to smack him, but instead I held out my hand for the bottle, which he kept back from me.

"I'm gonna need that bottle back if you want me to tell you Malfoy," I snapped and Malfoy sighed as he gave it back to me. Sighing I tipped the bottle back to my mouth and took three long swigs from it, feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

"Slow down Granger," Malfoy hissed as he reached to lower the bottle.

"We came on holiday to get some time away from work, get back into being us… We have one tiny argument about dinner today and he storms out. I wasn't going to wait in the house till he returned-,"

"Naturally," Malfoy interjected and I glared at him.

"I wasn't going to wait around all day so I went to the beach, read a book, enjoyed the sun we were only on our second day for God's sake. I get home and he's fucking some random slut," I said, my voice sounded harsh to my own ears and I couldn't help but smirk to myself when Malfoy winced.

Malfoy didn't say anything for a few minutes, just watched the counter, so I shrugged and raised the bottle back to my lips with a harsh laugh.

"Wait… Granger," Malfoy murmured catching my arm before I could drink again, he let go almost as soon as he noticed the withering look I gave him.

"What Malfoy?"

"Where are you staying tonight?" Malfoy questioned and I frowned. I, the know-it-all with a plan for everything, seriously hadn't thought that far ahead, I obviously couldn't stay at the beach bar.

"I'll get a room somewhere," I shrugged glancing up at Malfoy, but then he began to swim suddenly and almost immediately his hands caught me, steadying me on the barstool.

"No you won't. Not like this, come with me," Malfoy murmured as he stood from the bar. I looked at him, or tried to, squinting into his grey eyes. "Trust me," Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes. For some reason unknown to me I accepted and slid off the barstool and attempted to get the bar tenders attention to pay. I felt rather than saw Malfoy roll his eyes, but he simply waved the bar manager over and gave him something I was getting too drunk to see, I was too drunk to care anyway, then he started to lead me away across the beach.

"If you wanted to go for a moonlight stroll on the beach you could have just asked," I giggled. Yeah, I was drunk.

**Draco**

I couldn't help but almost laugh to myself as Granger suddenly kicked off her wedge heels and then holding the shoes in one hand and the bottle in the other she started to skip down the ocean shoreline, every now and then taking a swig and giggling to herself.

"Granger," I called with warning as I caught up to her during a particularly long gulp.

"What Malfoy?" She was slurring now. "Jeez you need to lighten up," She then giggled.

"Granger you realise you've drunk nearly three quarters of that bottle right?" I sniggered. Granger's eyes opened wide as she saw the bottle but she just shrugged and sat down on the sand looking out to sea.

"I'm on holiday for three weeks. I'm here for three weeks. Why can't I let loose every once in a while?"

"Well you can, I'm not stopping you but you're gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," I murmured as I looked at her leaning back on her arms, I'd have been lying if I said my eyes didn't linger far too long on her legs. "Come on Granger lets go back to mine and then you can drink to your hearts content," I said against my better judgement as I held out a hand for her.

"Back to yours?" Granger questioned as she took my hand. Her hand was warm and small and soft and my thoughts went quickly south and I let go as soon as she was on her feet.

"Well where did you think I was taking you?" I sighed as I led her in the direction of a large chalet with all the lights on.

"Dunno." Granger said shortly before she started to run again. I groaned and ran after her before she hurt herself.

When we reached my front porch I unlocked the door and let her in, she was defintely swaying now but made her way over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace and sat down on it fairly gracefully.

"Drink with me Malfoy," Granger suggested and I almost laughed.

"There does not need to be two drunk people in here tonight," I smirked. I'd really only asked her to come back because I wanted her to be safe, I hadn't brought her back to take advantage of her.

"Why not?" She pouted and just like that I was mesmerised. I wasn't blind, Granger was beautiful, always had been, and in her drunken state she was adorable and against my better judgement I sat down next to her and took a deep swig from the bottle she held out relishing the burn at the back of my throat.

**Hermione**

"Oh my god, my head!" I gasped as I woke up during a particularly nasty throb. It was mid afternoon by the temperature of the room but then I realised I wasn't alone and a long pale arm was draped across my naked torso. With a shriek I jumped out of bed pulling the top sheet with me as I backed away from the man in the bed.

"Granger I am going to kill you… This hangover is your fault," Malfoy groaned, then he opened his eyes and looked at me, his stormy silver eyes taking in everything. "Shit."

"Did we…?" My unspoken question lay on the air like a blanket, smothering the me till I couldn't breathe.

"What do you think?" Malfoy murmured as he sat up in the bed.

"Oh god. I don't remember, and… where are my rings?" I gasped, finally noticing that there was a significant absence of a slim gold wedding band and a simple engagement ring on my left hand.

Tearing out of the room I came to a sudden halt as I looked down the balcony onto the main living area. I remembered sitting on the loveseat with Malfoy and I remembered drinking more and more than was wise and talking.

 _"Malfoy… Why do you think Ron cheated on me?" I murmured. I was staring into the empty bottom of the bottle I had finished watching the flames reflect in it when I felt Malfoy shrug and leave the chair. Looking up I saw him bring over another bottle and I couldn't help the drunken grin that spread over my face._

 _"This is probably not wise, but I'm not going to discuss the ins and outs of Weasley's mind with you," Malfoy murmured as he took the first gulp, he kept hold of it for a bit then looked at me with a smirk. "Do you want to play a drinking game?" I looked at him slyly, wondering how bad a game could be._

 _"What kind of drinking game?" I couldn't help it, I knew I shouldn't be playing drinking games with Malfoy but I was curious._

 _"How about never have I ever?" Malfoy suggested and I nodded, matching his playful smirk with my own. As I looked at him, maybe it was just the drink but I couldn't help but find Malfoy quite attractive. It had been 6 years since the war and he'd filled out nicely. Broad shoulders, a sharp jaw, gorgeous silver eyes and his blonde hair was now free of the grease he used to use and was cut fairly short but every now and then strands would fall into his eyes. My eyes travelled down him as I licked my lips dryly and they came to rest on his tanned forearms and his long thin hands. Malfoy cleared his throat and I jumped remembering what he'd suggested._

 _"Okay, you start," I said bossily and Draco's eyebrow hitched up as that sexy smirk graced his face again. Sexy… God's I was drunk._

 _"Okay, rules, you have to say something you've not done and you drink if I say something you've done… Never have I ever had shit sex," Malfoy smirked. My mouth popped open and I glared at him as he forced me to remember all the times I had laid bored beneath my husband as finished far too soon. Malfoy only smirked widely at me so I snatched the bottle and downed a gulp or three. Malfoy crowed with laughter, his head flung back with his blonde hair in his eyes._

 _"Never have I ever wanted to fuck someone in this room," I said quickly without thinking as my eyes raked over him again and Malfoy looked at me shrewdly._

 _"Drink…" Her ordered._

 _"Excuse me?" I gasped releasing my lip from my teeth as wild histeria bubbled inside me._

 _"Drink… Who wouldn't want to fuck yo- er me," Malfoy spoke quickly, but I'd heard his slip and now it was my turn to grin widely._

 _"You want to fuck me Malfoy?" I giggle, teasing. "Drink." Obediently he drank his fill, but his eyes never left mine, and when he lowered the bottle he got close to me. Unbidden my eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled the smell of his cologne, I very much wanted to lean forwards and run my tongue along his neck and I unconciously leant forwards ever so slighty._

 _"Drink," He breathed into my ear and then pulled back laughing. I glared at him for a second but then shrugged and drank anyway, my vision was getting even more blurry and I was having fun so why the fuck not._

 _"Okay… Never have I ever…" Malfoy's eyes glinted strangely and I almost didn't hear his next words._

 _"What?"_

 _"Never have I ever lost my virginity on a teacher's desk while wearing a glamour charm," Malfoy repeated smugly. I looked at him… He knew. I drank avoiding his eyes altogether._

 _"So it was you," Draco whispered as he looked at me, his eyes were different, soft and I didn't exactly feel comfortable with the change._

 _"I'd had my heart broken, you could make me forget," I shrugged indifferently and Malfoy's stare changed to become predatory and I leant back under his hungry stare ._

 _"Take them off," He whispered._

 _"What?"_

 _"Take these, off," Malfoy repeated, this time catching my ring finger. At his suggestion I felt my eyes grow wide and I slowly slipped the rings from my fingers without breaking eye contact. In my drunken state they slipped from my fingers, landing on the floor and rolling to who knew where. As soon as my finger was free Malfoy dived at me catching my lips with his in a bruising kiss as I pulled him to me and I remembered nothing more._

"Malfoy… I think we had sex last night," I murmured as she heard the man himself come up behind me.

"Again," Malfoy muttered and I felt my face betray me as my eyes widened.

"I'd hoped you didn't remember that," I whispered, but he shrugged.

"I remember everything but the sex, we took a bottle upstairs with us and I drank most of it," Malfoy said. He sounded disappointed as he moved down the stairs and walked to the loveseat. "They're here… If you want them. You're phone's here too with about fifty missed calls may I add." I raced down the stairs forgetting I was still only wearing the cotton top sheet and grabbed my rings. I was about to put them back on my finger when I stopped and picked up my phone instead. I had a million text messages and I flicked through the ones from Ron.

 **Baby where r u?**

I scrolled down

 **Waiting up for you? Can't believe you missed Dinner.**

Scrolled down again

 **I didn't realise you'd come home. I'm sorry. Let's talk. Where are you?**

I scrolled down again and again, the messages getting angrier and angrier until I reached the end of the thread.

 **Fine if you want to be a child about this go ahead. It was only a shag, but if you want to take it to heart do it. I don't care. I'm going back home. Chalet's free and I'll ask Ginny to get your stuff from the flat. We should have known this wouldn't work. I'll send the divorce papers through to your parents address. See ya Hermione.**

"That git," Malfoy hissed, reading over my shoulder. I just felt numb.

 **Author's Note.**

 **I'll be honest. This started off the top of my head, I have a very vague idea of where it's going I just want to write cute and smutty Dramione romance again. That and I really wanna take a crack at having a family in there this time, I tend to skip anything baby related. But yeah I'm back. Any ideas on where I could take this are definitely welcome, and if you wanna leave me a review as to whether you like where this is going pleeaseeeeeeeeeeeeee do.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **~eden~**


	2. The Aftermath

**WARNING: Mature content present, proceed with caution... You have been warned ;)**

**Draco**

I watched her carefully. After she'd read his text messages she didn't cry, she didn't even shout, she just sat down on the loveseat, still wrapped in that godforsaken bedsheet that was driving me crazy. Trying to be nice I was fixing her coffee.

"How do you like your coffee Granger?" I called. She jumped and turned to face me looking confused for a second, then it passed and she looked thoughtful.

"Two sugars, lots of milk," She said with a blinding smile and I shook my head. How she could smile like that when her husband had just cheated on her and left her. I fixed her coffee and handed it to her taking a seat on the armchair across opposite trying not to stare at her chest where the bedsheet had slipped.

"Granger please. If you value my sanity go and put some clothes on," I growled eventually when she seemed to content to sit half naked in silence. She must have been daydreaming because she jumped and then looked down at herself, her mouth popping open as colour flooded her face. I couldn't lie, I got a little kick out of that. Quicker that I could ever move with a hangover she darted up the stairs, gathering the clothing garments that lay on the floor as she went.

With her upstairs I closed my eyes and tried to remember last night, catching snippets.

 _"Draco," She gasped. Her lips were at my throat and her hands were everywhere, pulling at my clothes as I pulled at hers. Hers came off first and I gasped for breath as I looked at her lying naked in the centre of my bed. She was beautiful and I wasted no time removing everything._

 _I was inside her and sweet Merlin it was bliss, she was so warm and tight and wet and we fit perfectly. Her nails scratched down my back and I moaned her name over and over again like a prayer._

 _She was on top of me and I watched as she rode me, her head thrown back as her breasts bounced while my dick disappeared into her. Then it was my turn to throw my head back, my eyes shut tight as she began to grind on me._

 _"Fuck," I stuttered and she just laughed breathlessy as her nails dug into my chest. My hands gripped her waist and I flipped her._

 _"Hermione!" I cried, my orgasm rocking through me in a way it never had, whiting my vision as she screamed my name to the heavens before I collapsed on top of her, catching my weight on my elbows just in time._

"Malfoy!" Hermione's sharp voice called me back to earth. Hermione? Since when did I call her that?

"Yes He-Granger" I drawled without opening my eyes, knowing that tone got on her every last nerve.

"I can't find my pants," Hermione growled. I opened one eye lazily and looked at her. She was dressed in yesterdays dress, but now in full daylight I could appreciate how well the green mid-length dress complimented her. I chuckled as she began to stare crossley. I knew what had happened to them, I'd ripped them, but I lazily accioed them from the bedroom for her anyway.

"Here… I owe you some pretty knickers," I smirked as she spluttered at the wisps of thin black lace.

"Will you stop ruining my underwear," She blurted out angrily and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Could we be talking about the time you tricked me into fucking you on McGonagall's desk?" I smirked watching her blush and loving it.

"I… Um… No," Hermione huffed then stormed off back upstairs.

"We will talk about it one day darling," I teased and I heard her mutter something darkly.

**Hermione**

I needed to get out of his house. I needed to get myself together, look presentable and go back to the chalet and sort things out with Ron if he was even there, but even as I came to that conclusion I realised I didn't want to leave Malfoy's place. I just wanted to wait out the hangover I had but reason propelled me to gather my things and walk back downstairs and to the door.

"Hey wait," Malfoy murmured and I turned. He was stood right behind me and I jumped back against the door trying to keep my eyes on his and away from the perfectly sculpted chest that was directly in my eyeline.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Take my number, ring me if you need me," He requested, taking a step closer to me as he gently took my phone, all the while his eyes never leaving mine, making me powerless. He placed his number in my phone and sent a message to his before he gave me my phone back. I was already as far back against the door as I could be when Malfoy leant even closer, bracing one hand on the door. I knew what he was going to do before he did it but I couldn't stop him, but as my eyes closed, anticipating his lips against mine he pulled away chuckling and I glared at him.

"Fuck you Malfoy," I hissed.

"You're a married woman Granger. I take no responsibilty for my actions when I'm drunk, but when I'm sober. I meant what I said though, ring me if you need me," Malfoy smirked then I had the door open and I left the little chalet and started the walk back to mine.

I got to my house quicker than I thought, I hadn't realised how close Malfoy actually lived to us, but when I pushed the door open I screamed just a little.

"Ginny, Harry what are you doing here?" I asked when my heart re-started. Both of them looked up at me and then rushed to me, wrapping their arms around me tightly.

"Where the hell were you?" Harry growled.

"We were worried sick," Ginny supplied. I carefully extricated myself from their holds and sat on the sofa.

"I got back yesterday after an argument and Ron was cheating on me so I went and got drunk and stayed at a hotel," I murmured. I felt bad for lying to my friends but neither of them would accept the fact that I stayed with Malfoy last night. "When I wake up, I have a text message saying we're getting a divorce. So much for this holiday fixing things," I laughed harshly as I started towards the bedroom and began brushing my teeth.

"We checked everywhere, none of the hotels had seen you, the only place that did was the beach bar about 10 minutes away from here, and they said you left with a blonde man Hermione," Harry said a few minutes later. I didn't stop what I was doing nor did I face him for fear of the blush creeping up my face.

"I don't remember all too well. All I know is I woke up in a hotel room alone with blonde hair and grey eyes," I sighed, when my mouth was clean.

"Hermione face me." I sighed and made a big show of turning around to face the person who was as good as my brother.

"Who was the blonde man? The beach bar manager said that you knew each other."

"It might have been Malfoy," I shrugged, feigning a terrible memory.

"Malfoy? You let Malfoy take you back to a hotel?" Harry yelled suddenly and I jumped about a foot in the air.

"I was alone Harry! I woke up alone and fully dressed," I snapped back. "I mean, I should have woken up here with my husband, but no he cheated on me and you're more interested in snapping at me for the person who made me safe," I felt guilty for lying to Harry, but it was very easy to turn the guilt into anger and I stared into the accusatory emerald eyes until he dropped his gaze sheepishly

"You're right sorry Mione…" Harry eventually muttered. "I was worried."

"No need to be… I had my wand-," I smiled, but then lightning struck me. My wand. I had a wand holster that belted around my waist and it wasn't there now. Harry started at the look that must have been on my face and he frowned.

"Mione… Are you okay?"

"I've left my wand," I muttered. I couldn't remember taking it off, but I remembered Malfoy using it to tie my hands together.

 _I stared at him eyes wide as pulled my wrists behind my back and tapped them with my wand._

 _"Incarcerous," He almost growled against the skin of my neck and I felt my wrists bind themselves together with thin cords as his cock twitched inside me. My skin flushed at the look in his eyes as they ran over me and I groaned wantonly as he pulled out and manoeuvered me to the edge of the bed. Using my bound wrists he pulled my chest off the bed then entered me from behind._

 _"Oh fuck… Draco," I whimpered and he chuckled darkly before he began to thrust into me, one hand knotted in my hair, the other gripping my wrists._

I came back to earth with a bump as heat pooled in my stomach and blood rushed to my face.

"Mione?" Harry called but I didn't hear him.

"Harry can you lend me your wand?" I asked suddenly.

"Why?"

"I've left mine at the hotel, I was going to apparate there and get it back," I replied, rolling my eyes as I tried to steady my voice.

"Oh… Yeah sure," Harry replied and he handed his wand over.

"I'll be back soon," I smiled then leant in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before I apparated out.

"Malfoy!" I called, banging on the front door. No reply. I waited a few minutes and called again. When he didn't reply again I pulled out my phone and called him.

"Yes?" He said groggily.

"Can you let me in?" I asked.

"Wh- Granger? Why?" Malfoy asked, his voice clearing up.

"You know why, you still have my wand," I hissed.

"Oh yeah… So I do," Malfoy said and I could hear him smirking on the other side of the phone. "Apparate in Granger."

I apparated into his living room and then started up the stairs. Malfoy met me on the top step, holding my wand in his hands looking at it thoughtfully.

"Your birthday is september right?" Malfoy murmured looking at me.

"Yes why?"

"Vine wood," Malfoy shrugged, before he glanced at me, his silver eyes scorching as he took me in.

"Malfoy?"

"To hell with it." He growled and my wand clattered to the floor as he pushed me back against the wall, his lips crushing against mine in a needy desperate kiss. His large hands gripped my waist as he pulled my hips to his and then I lost control, losing myself in the kiss as his tongue met mine.

"Draco…" I breathed as one of his hands trailed up my skirt ghosted over my centre.

"Still not wearing pants Granger?" Draco murmured as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his erection brush against me through his boxers. I knew it would only take a swift movement for him to be inside me, but then I remembered Harry and Ginny were waiting for me. Yet almost as soon as I remembered that he brushed his fingers over me, stroking his fingers across my slit before he inserted one long finger. I felt him watching me as I bit my lip, my eyes closed and I let my forehead rest against his he slowly fucked me with his finger, adding a second one fairly soon after the first. God I wanted him and he knew that.

Through my arousal I noticed him carry me into his bedroom, following me down onto the bed as he kissed me again, swirling his tongue against mine as I gasped into his mouth. Then he pulled aay and I felt him kiss my ankle and I looked at him in wonder, Ron had never done anything like this. Draco made a slow, burning trail of kisses down from my ankle, to my inner thigh and stilled as I squirmed on the bed, mentally begging him to place the last kiss in the most logical place.

"Please Malfoy," I whispered.

"Draco," He corrected, his breath washing over me and I whimpered.

"Please Draco," I begged and then his mouth was on me and Merlin he was good. My hands knotted in his hair as his tongue delved into me, lapping up my juices with a strangled moan, then he replaced his tongue with his fingers again and moved his tongue to my clitoris, sucking it and flicking his tongue against it until I was writhing.

Draco's mouth came up to meet mine and out tongues battled for dominance as I tasted myself on his tongue. I heard him mess with something foil like then I felt him sink down to the hilt inside me and I cried out harshly as he bit my earlobe.

"Take it Hermione," He whispered in my ear and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, pulling him even closer to me.

"Oh fuck," I breathed and he smiled against the skin of my neck. I wished he would move, there was a deep ache inside me and I needed him to move to satisfy it but he only pulled back and looked at me, silver eyes meeting honey brown.

"What do you want Hermione?" He growled.

"You," I couldn't help but gasp.

"I'm not gonna be gentle," He grunted as he pulled out almost entirely and thrust all the way back into me once.

"I don't… I don't want you to be," I panted.

"Good,"Draco hissed before he knotted his hands in my hair and fucked me hard. I could shamelessly say that he made me cum more than once. He was something else entirely when he fucked me, it was hot, messy, animalistic and sometimes painful, but the pain only heightened the pleasure.

Draco's mouth was on mine again as I heard a small whimper come from him and I knew he was close.

"Cum for me baby," I whispered as my finger clutched at his waist my nails digging in. His eyes met mine for a second before he leant back, lifted my legs into the air and continued to fuck me. His rhythm was steadily getting faster, and the sounds of slapping flesh grew louder as we both reached our orgasm. Then he froze, gasping as I felt his cock pulse inside me, and I quickly followed behind him feeling as if my body was shattering into a thousand pieces as he gently lay on top of me.

When I opened my eyes I came face to face with his, a tender smile graced his mouth and he kissed me, softly rolling his tongue over mine as our heart rates slowed back to normal. Then my reason caught up to me and I stared at him. Fuck.

 **Author's Note**

 **Hellooooo. So chapter 2 is up, not alot to say about this one but I think Hermione's got herself in a bit of trouble. Not sure if updates will continue to be as often but we shall see.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that chapter, please review**

 **~eden~**


	3. The First Time

"Don't Hermione," He murmured, a frown marring his perfect features, but I pushed his shoulder and he rolled off, landing next to me and watching me warily.

"I need to get back. I need to give Harry his wand," I whispered, rolling off the bed and looking at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my dress but it was rumpled and my hair was a state. A quick spell corrected that and then without looking back at Draco I left, gathering mine and Harry's wands off the floor before apparating back.

When I got back Harry was pacing.

"You took your time," He observed.

"It was harder to find it that I thought, considering I didn't even know what room I was in," I lied smoothly.

"Oh, well I need my wand, Picken has just called in a meeting," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and ruffling his hair.

"I'm staying though," Ginny grinned, poking her head around the door.

"I'm thinking of staying for the rest of the week. I mean I have holiday, why not?" I told Harry and he nodded.

"I guess that's fair. Did Ron say what he was going to do with your stuff?" Harry asked.

"Well he said he was gonna ask Ginny to take them, but considering I put more money on that flat than he did, he's the one that needs to move, not me," I muttered. Harry just sighed at me, then leant in and kissed my forehead.

"Well okay, I'll speak to you when you get back," Harry replied, then he left the little Chalet leaving me alone with the ever perceptive Ginevra Weasley.

"So you wanna tell me who you fucked last night?" Ginny said slyly. I looked up at her with wide innocent eyes and she snorted.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me Granger," Ginny smirked and her words and facial expression were so reminiscent of Malfoy that I blushed. "Hah!" She said then pounced on me.

"It was Malfoy wasn't it?" She crowed.

"Wh- Why would you think that?" I asked quickly.

"Because you left the bar with him, and we both know Malfoy doesn't have a decent bone in his body."

"That's not true," I defended, then I clapped my hands over my mouth causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow at me again. "Fine… Fine… Yes."

"As if he's here of all places. I knew he'd been off the radar for a while but I didn't realise he'd come here. So was he as good as last time?" Ginny asked lewdly and I groaned, I'd forgotten that I'd told Ginny about that time.

 _I slid off the desk, my birds were flapping around my head as I stared at Ron blankly._

 _"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," I murmured quietly and I walked slowly to the door, trying to keep it in, trying not to cry. At the doorway I stopped and then directed my wand at Ron. "Oppugno!" My voice was a shriek and I felt my face twist into something wild and unrecognisable and my little birds flew at Ron like bullets and attacked him, nipping at all the flesh they could reach as he covered his face._

 _"Gerremoffme!" Ron yelled, but with a last look I ran through the door, letting it slam shut behind me, unable to stop the sob that wrenched out of my throat._

 _I don't know how long I wandered the corridors that night but then walking ahead of me I saw a head of blonde hair, hunched over as he walked quickly down the corridor. Without thinking I transfigured myself, giving myself straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Hearing my whisper Malfoy turned around to face me and frowned._

 _"Who the hell are you?" He asked rudely. I bristled but said nothing. "Whatever, I've got places to be," He muttered and continued walking._

 _"Hey wait," I called out and he stopped, rolling his eyes as he turned to face me._

 _"What does a Gryffindor want with me?"_

 _"Company…" I murmured sadly._

 _"I'm sure there are people in your house who can give you company," Malfoy drawled, but he waited for me to catch up to him anyway. We walked quietly through the corridors neither of us speaking but strangely enjoying the companionship._

 _"Why are you out here anyways?" Malfoy asked._

 _"I… Er… Someone I've had my heart set on for a while has decided to publicly display their love for someone else in front of me," I muttered, just at that moment we turned the corner and found Ron and Lavender pressed up against the wall. Malfoy snorted, ready to say something, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him past them quickly. When we were safely away he pulled his arm free and looked at me, anger marring his sharp features._

 _"Who do you think you are?" Malfoy demanded._

 _"Sorry… I just didn't want to see that," I replied and for a second Malfoy just looked at me, then a slow smirk spread across his face._

 _"You like Weasley?" He asked in shock, then laughed and I tensed._

 _"Don't laugh," I snapped and he shut up._

 _"Oh come on, the boys an imbecile and I bet he's not as good as you think he is," Malfoy smirked._

 _"Oh and you must obviously think you're better," I sighed rolling my eyes, but when I saw the lewd smile on his face I remembered the nickname given to Malfoy._

 _"They don't call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing," Malfoy smirked._

 _"I bet you're not as good as you think you are," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _"Really… Would you like to place a bet on that?" Malfoy snickered and I just looked at him in wonder._

 _"Why the fuck not?" I challenged and his eyes grew wide as he looked at me._

 _"Really?" Malfoy gulped and this time I snickered._

 _"Scared Malfoy?"_

 _"Not at all," He replied, and he took my hand and led me down the Transfiguration corridor._

 _I hesitated when he unlocked McGonagall's classroom and he only looked at me raising an eyebrow._

 _"You gonna back out?" He taunted. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed the door open, pulling him through and locking the door. He pulled me towards McGonagall's desk and then sat me on it then he chuckled as he saw my expression._

 _"What, she'll never know-," Malfoy smirked, but then I cut him off by pulling his mouth to mine._

 _Kissing Malfoy was strange, his lips were a lot softer than the words that came out of it and I almost melted into him as he pressed me back onto the desk, leaning over me. The more he kissed me, the warmer I felt but when he moved his lips to my neck I couldn't help the gasp as I felt a jolt shoot through me originating from my centre. Malfoy's hand moved gradually up my skirt till his fingers brushed me through my pants. I jumped back slightly and Malfoy pulled away to look at me._

 _"Isn't this what we're here for?" Malfoy murmured looking at me, waiting for me and then I nodded and with a smirk he put a hole in my knickers._

 _"Hey!"_

 _"Shh," Malfoy whispered, and I did, cause the next moment he touched me in a way I'd never been touched before. His fingers gently circled my clit and then dragged down my slit where he played with my entrance making me whimper and shiver on the table. He slowly pushed one finger in and I hissed at the unfamiliar stretching feeling. "Are you a virgin?" Malfoy murmured into my ear, his voice husky before he bit my earlobe._

 _"Yesss," I gasped._

 _"Okay… well this might hurt," Malfoy breathed, and he wasn't lying because I felt him draw a second finger through my wetness and then he had pushed two fingers into me and it did hurt. Yet, I was distracted as he sucked down my neck, biting me softly at the base and sucking on the soft skin there._

 _"M-Malfoy…" I stuttered but he just began to speed up, his fingers stretching me and the more accomodated I became to his fingers, the better it felt, and gradually I began to feel something building up inside me. "Malfoy please," I begged. Then he was gone._

 _"Not yet baby… Come here," Malfoy ordered and when I looked at him he was stood a foot away from the desk undoing his trousers as he watched me. Transfixed I slipped off the desk and stood in front of him. "Never done this before have you?" He murmured and I shook my head. He only placed a bruising kiss on my mouth, stealing the air from my lungs, before he pressed down on my shoulder and I knelt obediently, still under the spell of my arousal. I was distracted by Draco pulling out his cock inches from my face and I knew what he wanted. I may have been a prude but I wasn't deaf, I heard what boys spoke about._

 _Hesitantly I reached out and touched it, it was quite big, and felt hard but soft, like silk over steel. Malfoy's hand caught mine and wrapped my hand around him guiding my hand as I wanked him._

 _"Put it in your mouth," Malfoy whispered and I looked up at him, he only winked and continued watching me. Somewhere inside me the sensible bossy side of me was telling me not to, reminding me that this was Malfoy and I had no business pleasuring him, but then I silenced it and put my mouth around the head of his warm cock. His hand came down to the back of my neck and I felt him guide me into the same motion I did with my hand. As I got into a rhythm I became more confident and I swirled my tongue over his penis as I took him deeper into my mouth, sucking hard as I pulled back up. I then let him out of my mouth and licked him like a lollipop, dipping my tongue into his slit before taking him as far into my mouth as I could. I was rewarded with a guttural moan before his hand fisted in my hair and pulled me back up to standing. He pushed me back against the desk roughly, ripped a bigger hole in my pants and then lined himself up with me._

 _"Malfoy wait," I whispered and he froze._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm not on anything," I replied, covering my face with my hands briefly. Malfoy just chuckled then pointed his wand at my stomach, murmuring a contraceptive spell. Throwing his wand to the floor he rubbed his cock over my slit, coating himself in my juices before he began to push into me. "Oh… Oh Gods Malfoy," I hissed, I couldn't help it. There was pain but he felt oh so good as he pushed into me. Evidently I felt good to him to him too as he pushed deeper and deeper into me, whispering curses under his breath._

 _"You okay?" He panted as he held still._

 _"Yes. Please Malfoy," I pleaded and he moved. He thrust into me picking up a rhythm and the sounds of slapping flesh, mingled with our desperate moans filled the room. As I got closer, Malfoy pulled out of me and I let out a weird mewl of desperation but he pulled me off the desk, turned me over so my breasts were against it and thrust into me from behind, taking me at a new angle. As he slammed into me I felt one of his hands trail up my shirt before he dragged his nails down my back causing me to gasp as the pain of it coupled with his dick inside me forced me closer to the edge, slowly coiling a spring inside me tighter and tighter. Malfoy's hand then went around my throat and he pulled me off the desk, pulling me back to him and supporting me with his other arm as he slammed into me._

 _I was on my tiptoes my body begging for release when he thrust into me at a different angle brushing somewhere else inside me and at that I fell to pieces, forcing him to clap a hand over my mouth as I almost screamed._

 _"Oh fuck you're loud," Malfoy hissed, his rhythm breaking as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm, biting and sucking a small sensitive area of my neck, until I felt his cock pulse inside me and release warm wetness into me."Fuckkkk," Malfoy hissed as he stayed buried inside me. Then suddenly he let me go, pulled out and turned me around before placing a deep, breathless kiss on my mouth. "We should definitely do this again," Malfoy smirked, then he cleaned himself up and left, leaving me alone on McGonagall's desk. I should have felt mortified, I didn't, I felt good._

Ginny was staring at me expectantly and I remembered she'd asked me a question. Knowing I couldn't lie to the ever perceptive red head I nodded.

"Better," I eventually supplied and Ginny laughed loudly. "Can we get out of the house?" I asked quickly before she launched into something crude.

"Sure. Go get a shower, you smell like sex and alcohol," Ginny smirked and I gawped at her.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! Shower. Now!" Ginny looked at me with a look so like her mother I almost, almost, quailed. I rolled my eyes at her instead

"I was going anyways, but that's just rude," I bit back as I moved towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel as I went.

"I am temporarily deaf to people that smell," Ginny said childishly, sticking her fingers in her ears.

An hour later Ginny and I were sat on sun loungers, me with a cocktail, her with an ice-cream, on the beach wearing bikinis. Or at least I was, Ginny was covering up her stomach.

"Is there a reason why you're suddenly so conscious of your stomach Mrs Potter?" I asked, looking at her over my sunglasses lazily.

"I don't feel like having the press have a field day with my pregnancy bump," Ginny sighed and continued lounging, but I sat up quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh shit, I forgot to tell you… Surprise," Ginny said with a wide stupid smile.

"Oh my god, no wonder no cocktails for you," I hissed.

"Yup. The Harpies have given me a year and a half off for the baby, cause I can't really play Quidditch while pregnant, not good for the baby-,"

"And I doubt Harry would let you anywhere near a Quidditch match anyway. The amount of times he fell off a broom, I doubt he'd let you go and watch one for fear of a stray bludger," I laughed and Ginny smacked my arm with the prophet that she was reading, only managing to make me laugh harder.

When I calmed down I pursed my lips as I thought of something.

"What?" Ginny asked, drawing the word out as if she'd felt my mind ticking over.

"I… Well… Why aren't you mad that I cheated on Ron?" I asked quietly.

"Because my brother is a dick, who thinks with his dick and does dickish things," Ginny shrugged, taking another delicate lick of her ice cream.

"No. The real reason," I persisted.

"Come on Hermione, think about it… Would you really have stayed with him after finding out he cheated on you. To make matters worse, he cheats on you while you're on a holiday that you majority paid for, on the second day of it. A holiday you took to try and get things back on track." Ginny scoffed looking at me through her sunglasses. "He may be my brother, but I wouldn't wish that on anyone. But seriously you've got to stop turning to Malfoy when someone does stupid shit to you… Its not a good habit to get into," Ginny then finished, pursing her lips prudishly and I just stared at her before laughing again. "I think you're getting a little too tipsy," Ginny smirked and I just rolled my eyes, savouring another sip of my drink. At least this one tasted of something other than fire.

"Isn't this what a girl's holiday is about. Sitting in the sun wearing next to nothing and getting stupidly tipsy in the middle of the day?" I laughed.

"I guess so… I just wish I could join you," Ginny pouted.

"Harry would kill me," I said quickly, moving my drink further away from her with a smirk.

 **Author's Note**

 **Sooooo what did you think? I know I hinted at there being a previous time was anyone able to guess when the first time was, bet you didn't think I'd keep it Canon... Just to say. The small snippet of Canon at the beginning of the flashback came from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, UK, paperback, adult box set pg358.**

 **As always pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee review, would love to hear your thoughts. And I make no apologies for the smut mwahahaha.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **~eden~**


	4. Two Years Later

** 2 Years Later **

*Draco's POV*

I walked through Diagon Alley quickly, on my way to meet Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron. While I walked I fingered a tiny ring in my pocket almost subconciously now, but as my fingers brushed over it I couldn't help but wonder. The ring was an identical copy to my own Malfoy signet ring and that could only mean that I had an heir who had just turned one about three months back. This created a small problem because at the point in time when my son was conceived I had had a few partners, but all of them would have contacted me in a beat if they knew they had my son, not just because they wanted me, but because they had all wanted my money. I refused to think about the one witch who wouldn't, as loathe as I was to admit it, that witch had broken my heart.

 _I spied her through the window of Flourish and Blotts and making a split second decision I entered the shop and approached her. She was alone as I figured none of her friends would have been willing to stay around her in a bookshop for too long. Since she didn't hear me come in I could just admire her from afar. Her honey brown hair had lightened significantly due to the time she'd spent in Italy, she was tanned and a light dusting of freckles ran over her button nose that I found cute. As she stared at the book she bit her lip in concentration and that innocent act alone sent a jolt through my stomach as I remembered her biting her lip when she got close to an orgasm. She dressed simply, but the jeans and tight tee-shirt hugged her figure and just imagining the way she looked without clothes only cemented my feelings. The way I felt about Hermione was the whole reason I'd come back to England, she drove me crazy and I wanted her._

 _"Hi Granger," I murmured over her shoulder and she jumped about a mile in the air making me chuckle._

 _"Malfoy you ass," She hissed before she turned to face me._

 _"You know you're supposed to buy the books before reading them right?" I teased, and I was rewarded with a warm blush that spread across her cheekbones._

 _"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked and this time I couldn't hide the wince that came with her reversion to my surname._

 _"Hermione, I would like to take you out to dinner," I said formally, meeting her warm chocolate coloured eyes. Hermione gawped at me for a few seconds and I let her catch her breath, casually twisting a lock of her hair back behind her ear as I waited. I saw her shiver as my fingers brushed her neck but I didn't say anything._

 _"I… Um Malfoy-,"_

 _"I'm sure we know each other better than surname basis Hermione," I muttered, stepping slightly closer to her and tilting her face up to mine._

 _"Um Draco. I…" Hermione was stuttering and I sighed._

 _"One dinner. Please?" I pleaded. Malfoy's don't beg, but they could plead for something they wanted pretty damn well._

 _"Why?" Was Hermione's question and I could almost laugh._

 _"So like you," I murmured instead, but she just fixed me with a questioning glare and I smiled at her. "Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about you Hermione Granger, and I might just go mad if I can't be with you again," I whispered into her ear then pulled back. Hermione had her eyes closed as a heated blush spread across her cheeks, although this time I knew she wasn't embarrased._

 _"Draco… I shouldn't," She finally murmured as she opened her eyes and they were sad._

 _"Why not?" I asked, I got my answer almost immediately when I heard loud feet come around the corner and Hermione jumped back from me._

 _"Mione can we-… What the fuck do you want Malfoy?" Weasley yelled, he was too loud for this small bookshop but my eyes were transfixed on Hermione and then I noticed the fact that her wedding bands that she was trying to hide were back on her finger. She'd taken him back._

 _"Ron I'll be out in a second I just want to buy this book," Hermione said shakily as she looked at the red headed buffoon._

 _"Okay. Hurry though, we're meant to be meeting Harry at Georges place in a minute," Weasley practically ordered, placing a disgusting kiss on her mouth that was clearly for my benefit before he sauntered off._

 _I stared at Granger, watching the way she fiddled with her nails, unable to speak, just replaying his possessive kiss over and over in my head._

 _"He's my husband Draco. I- I love him. I've known him for thirteen years," Hermione whispered._

 _"Knowing someone for years doesn't mean you love someone. Loving someone means you love them," I replied reflexively._

 _"Oh, and what would you know about love?" Hermione suddenly snapped and I stared at her. I knew I was revealing too much, but I only took a glance around the corner to make sure we were alone and before she could react I leant down and kissed her. Automatically my hands came up to cup her face as I placed one long, lingering kiss on her mouth before I pulled away, watching her flounder inside her head as she made the comparison between Weasley and I._

 _"I know a lot more than you do," I muttered then I turned away from her and began to walk away._

 _"Draco wait," Hermione called and I stopped but didn't face her. Waiting for her to say something that could possibly mean she would ever be mine, but when she didn't I just laughed harshly, hitching the public Draco Malfoy back into place._

 _"Enjoy your shit sex Granger," I drawled and walked out. I then proceeded to lock myself in the manor for a week and when a month down the line she called me and kept calling me, I changed my number._

I came back to the present as I felt the ring glow hot and I stared around me, there were people everywhere, babies and children everywhere, how was I supposed to recognise mine. Then my eyes homed in on a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a baby quickly that had black hair and grey eyes. I stared at her as she walked past me, I recognised her. But she didn't look up and she didn't see me staring.

**Hermione's POV**

I quickly walked past Draco. Hoping to hell that he wouldn't noticed and also hoping that Scorpius wouldn't start kicking up a fuss right there and then, thankfully he didn't and I made it to George's shop and all the way up to the back room where I deposited my son in the playpen with James and collapsed into a chair next to Ginny.

"What the hell is wrong with you, and why the fuck is my Scorpion's hair black?" Ginny asked me, her eyebrows hiking up as she looked at me over the book she was reading.

"Malfoy… Only thing I could think of," I murmured remembering the glamour charms on both of us and cancelling them. Only Ginny knew the true parentage of my baby boy. Everyone had figured out why I left Ron in the end really and because of that all but Harry, Ginny and George had ostracised me. I wasn't too fussed, the small the crowd around me, the more likely I would get away with hiding Scorpius's father.

I had not expected to run into him in Diagon Alley today. It was only because he seemed distracted while I had enough time to glamour myself and my baby before we passed him. Ginny maintained that Malfoy had a right to know, it wasn't as if it was his choice to walk away, it was mine, but I didn't want to tell him he'd fathered a half blood son. Not that _I_ was ashamed. I just knew he'd have a problem with it.

"Did he recognise you?" Ginny asked.

"No. He stared at us for a while but he didn't recognise me I don't think. But I did use my go to disguise so whether or not he remembers the way I looked that night in sixth year I don't know," I groaned, placing my head in my hands. I was distracted out of my misery by my little blonde haired, grey eyed baby with my lips and face shape but Malfoy's sharp nose and his aristocratic eyebrows. He was waving one of the toy wands around that Fred and George had created years ago and he laughed gleefully when one of them became a plush chicken in his chubby little fist. Scorpius then began exclaiming loudly at James who was chewing the edge of the playpen, before turning to me

"What you got there baby?" I asked, my voice automatically rising in pitch as I smiled widely at my son.

"Mamamama," Scorpius just gurgled back at me and Ginny laughed.

"Well apparently your son thinks you're a chicken, which makes two of us," Ginny crowed and I rolled my eyes, flicking a birdy at her before conjuring a cold muggle teething ring for James and walking to the play pen. I lifted him out as he reached for me and gently rubbed the ring against his gums, giving him the idea and he snatched it from me and began biting on it. I laughed and ruffled his hair, so much like his fathers. "Thanks Mione, I didn't even realise… Baby brain," Ginny said, rubbing her large belly as she looked at her son.

Instantly getting jealous Scorpius pulled himself to a stand and began to fuss, reaching up at me before he fell backwards onto his bum, sighing to myself at how much he was like _his_ father when it came to attention I picked him up too.

That night I woke up to Scorpius screaming blue murder and I ran to his room quickly, grabbing my wand before I left.

"Hey baby, what's wrong my little scorpion?" I murmured sleepily as I picked him out of his cot. As soon as I touched him I realised he was too hot and his cry was too strange and I was instantly awake. Placing him on my hip I walked us downstairs to the kitchen, trying to quiet him but he wouldn't settle. I murmured a small temperature spell and gasped as I realised his temperature was 38 degrees and for the first time in a long while I dithered before making up my mind. I magically dressed him and myself and then kissing his forehead softly I apparated to St. Mungos.

The Night witch took one look at me and a screaming Scorpius after I gave his name and directed us down the hall to the children's area and I sat with him, finally able to get him calm when a nurse called us through to an office. While we were sat there I worriedly ran my fingers over my sons head underneath his blonde hair, willing him to be okay as if that would work. Then the healer walked in and the bottom fell out of my stomach. The healer that walked in was Malfoy.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I spent a longgggg while debating this chapter, wondering where I should take the story to, but I've finally come to a place I'm happy with. It's a bit shorter than they usually are and I hope you'll forgive me**

 **As always pleaseeeee leave a review xxx**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **~eden~**


	5. An Awkward Encounter

**Hermione's POV**

Malfoy looked between me and Scorpius very slowly, his face blank but his eyes running over the features of our son that belonged to him and then the features that belonged to me.

"So this was why you tried to call me," He muttered as if a lightbulb had switched on in his head and I nodded meekly.

"I tried. I left Ron about two weeks after you saw me in Flourish and Blotts. You were right. Then about a month later noticed I hadn't had a period and I kept getting sick so Ginny brought me here and the healers told me that I was about 8 weeks pregnant, which made you the father. That's why I tried calling you," I whispered, my eyes lowering to Scorpius's now sleeping face and not moving.

"Why didn't you owl me or ring me… Or something," Malfoy asked. He didn't sound angry just shocked.

"You changed your number, and I figured you wouldn't answer my owl… I was also… I was scared you'd reject your son because he's half-blood. I didn't want Scorpius around that," I said defiantly, looking up at Malfoy to find he had moved a hell of a lot closer. At my words he looked at me with annoyance.

"You think I care that much about blood status that I would throw away my rights as a father?" Malfoy summed incredulously. I gawped at him.

"You… You would have wanted to be in his life?"

"Of course Granger," Malfoy snapped, which made Scorpius jump out of his fitful sleep and begin wailing again.

"Shhh baby," I whispered as I rocked my son in my arms. Malfoy just watched us before he turned towards the door. "Wait, where are you going?" I asked, almost alarmed.

"I can't treat him, he's my son," Malfoy replied with a shrug before he left the room.

He was back five minutes later talking in murmured tones with an old healer who smiled in a fatherly way as he looked down at Scorpius.

"So who's this little man?" The healer asked as he held out a toy for Scorpius to play with.

"Scorpius Hyperion Granger," I answered immediately as I watched Scorpius take the soft little lion.

"Malfoy," Malfoy corrected and I looked at him, surprised to see he was sat next to me.

"Malfoy what are you doing?" I questioned.

"Well I'm his biological father, he should have the Malfoy name, and I should be here when he's sick," Malfoy said stubbornly. I just rolled my eyes, figuring we could have the argument at a later date and turned back to the healer.

A short fifteen minutes later the healer told us that Scorpius had a little virus that was pushing his fever up. If his fever spiked I could give him 3 drops of a purple coloured potion that smelt like fruits, but if it was normal just keep him hydrated. I nodded gratefully and then left, carry Scorpius on my hip with Malfoy just behind me.

"We need to talk," Malfoy muttered, pulling me to a stop just before we got to the waiting room. I sighed, knowing it was inevitable.

"Okay when?" I asked, looking up at Malfoy who was staring at Scorpius, who just stared back.

"I want to talk to you now," Malfoy answered, tearing his eyes from his son to me.

"Malfoy it's two in the morning," I sighed then I realised something. "And don't you have work?" I hissed, but Malfoy just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Healer Nott has let me off for the night," Malfoy then smirked as he came back to earth.

"Nott like Theodore Nott?" I questioned.

"Yep, his father," Malfoy grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"The joys of friends in high places," I muttered as I began to walk again. Malfoy just laughed but kept pace with me as we moved through the hospital to the apparition point. Making sure I had Scorpius tight I indicated that Malfoy should hold my elbow, when he touched me I apparated us back to my modest little house that suddenly felt too small with Malfoy here.

Scorpius was fussing when we got back and his temperature was still a little raised so I placed three drops of the potion onto his dummy and placed him on the floor by all his toys as I went to get his bottle of milk. As I warmed the bottle in the little kitchen I watched Malfoy through the door, he was simply sat on the sofa watching Scorpius play, until Scorpius picked up a little toy snake and dragged it to him, holding it out with a grin. Malfoy gently took it and smiled the gentlest smile I'd ever seen before lifting Scorpius up onto his knee and began to pretend to attack Scorpius with it, eliciting squeals of laughter from him.

"If you do that he won't sleep," I told Malfoy as I collected Scorpius' milk from the microwave and checked the temperature on my wrist. Scorpius saw me walking with the milk bottle and stretched his hands out for it, simultaneously spitting out his dummy, ready for this I flicked my wand, which had been in my hair, at it and summoned it to myself before it could hit the floor.

"I used to do that," Malfoy chuckled as I handed Scorpius his bottle. I didn't respond, all I could do was stare because as soon as Scorpius had jammed the teat of the bottle into his mouth, he rested back against Malfoy in the crook of his arm, perfectly content.

**Draco's POV**

I looked down at my boy in my arms and I felt my heart swell impossibly, how the hell was it possible to love someone so tiny so much within hours of meeting them. As he drank he looked between me and Hermione and the closer he got to finishing the bottle the sleepier his grey eyes, identical to my own, began to look.

"He needs to go back to his cot," Hermione murmured from the other side of the room and I nodded, standing carefully so as not to jostle Scorpius. Hermione led me upstairs to his bedroom and I laid him down in his little cot and looked around the room in the dim light. The walls of his room were cream, but she'd decorated the room with green and red items. She'd managed to make a Gryffindor and Slytherin bedroom complete with a roaring cartoon lion and a cartoon snake painted on the wall. As I watched, both the lion and the snake moved across the walls where they froze above Scorpius' bed. Above him hung a mobile that as I looked I realised was the Scorpius constellation. I couldn't help but think that was a nice touch.

"What does he sleep in?" I asked, but almost as soon as I had asked the question, Scorpius lay in a light, cotton, green body suit, looking over my shoulder I saw Hermione move towards the cot and placed his little lion in with him, before running her fingers over his forehead softly.

"Goodnight my little Scorpion," She murmured, before she pulled me from the room quietly, letting go of my arm almost as soon as we were out of his room. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me quietly until we got to the kitchen where she pushed me in and pushed the door closed, leaving the tiniest gap.

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder to tell you about him Malfoy," Hermione said finally, looking me boldly in the eye as if daring me to start yelling. Although when I'd first seen Scorpius and Hermione in St. Mungo's I had definitely felt like screaming, or punching something, now all that anger had just evaporated.

"Still on a last name basis Granger?" I asked. I had meant to say the question with a sneer, but I found the tone wouldn't come and Hermione looked at me strangely.

"What no name calling, no arguing, no demanding he live with you?" Hermione suddenly asked, her fists clenched at her side and when she revealed the last one she thought I would do I suddenly realised what her major issue was.

"You thought I'd take him away from you?" I murmured. She didn't say anything she just ran her hands through her hair and huffed. "I don't see how taking Scorpius away from you would benefit him. I mean, as he gets older I'd like him to at least learn about his history, learn how to hold himself, but what would be the point in taking him away. I don't want to hurt y- him," I replied, catching myself in time at the very end. Hermione still didn't speak and instead flicked the kettle on and began to prepare a coffee for herself. She took out a second mug and looked at me inquiringly, to her glance I just nodded. It wasn't like I was going to sleep tonight.

When our coffees were made she led me through to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I was scared Malfoy-," She began.

"Hermione," I muttered, silencing her immediately as she gawped at me. "Don't look at me like that I've called you Hermione before," I sighed.

"Yeah when you want something," She replied quickly, the last time I'd called her by her first name I wanted her to have dinner with me. I rolled my eyes.

"That could be true, but it's not now. Call me Draco, we have a son together. It makes no sense to keep up with this Malfoy, Granger thing as if we are still enemies or don't know each other," I muttered as I looked into the fire. I didn't hear her reply, but I heard her take a breath to continue talking.

"Okay well, I was scared Draco. I saw you in Flourish and Blotts that day and I realised you were right and I told you I stayed with Ron just for another two weeks to see if It was just you getting to me as usual-,"

"I get to you?" I asked with a smirk and she just glared at me.

"Don't interrupt," Hermione said in a low voice, so I rearranged my facial expression to be innocent and pretended to lock my mouth closed. She shook her head at my antics but continued anyway. "I thought it was you getting to me and I wanted to make sure it wasn't. That and the fact that I knew my entire world could fall to pieces depending on which side of the chasm my friends fell on. Ginny was already angry at me because I'd taken him back and Harry didn't know who's side to take so he said nothing. When I finally split up with Ron I managed to stay friends with Ginny and Harry and George and it kept me sane. Then I started getting sick at nothing, I couldn't drink coffee, I craved mint ice-cream all day every day so much so the staff at Florean Fortescues would see me and start getting it ready. Ginny made me go to St. Mungo's to get checked out and they told me I was pregnant. Draco I was terrified. I had quit my job and I was living in a small flat with one bedroom," Hermione took a deep breath and I said nothing, trying to get all the reasoning I could from her. "Ginny made me call you; she made m owl you and call you again when you didn't reply. Then when you still didn't reply I put my foot down. I decided I didn't need you and I didn't want your money to help us either, so I started writing and the day before Scorpius was born my book sold everywhere and money wise we are comfortable now. Ron kept trying to get me back until I started showing, then he put two and two together and realised I had cheated on him. That time was difficult, only Ginny stuck by me, but Harry and George came back around but they've never asked me who Scorpius' father is. Somehow I think they already know," Hermione finished and then she drained her coffee and looked at her hands.

"I'm sorry that when you needed me I ignored you," I finally said softly. Hermione looked at me, there were no tears in her eyes but a sadness was there all the same.

"I'm sorry I didn't try harder, or turn up on your doorstep with him," Hermione then said, chuckling softly at the thought. I couldn't help but let a small smile grace my face at the image of how I would have reacted. Then I outright laughed, within a few seconds Hermione was laughing and Gods she was beautiful when she laughed. She looked tired, but the light in her brown eyes took away from that and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I didn't.

"What's he like?" I suddenly asked, wanting to know everything about our son and she lit up.

"He's wonderful. He's such a happy baby, always laughing, and he's so close to James-,"

"James?" I asked.

"Harry's and Ginny's son. They're about the same age. James was born three months ahead of Scorpius in March." I quickly did the math.

"So Scorpius is born in June?" I asked.

"Yeah, 5th of June," She replied, sheepishly looking at me and I took a breath.

"My son was born the same day as me?"

"Yeah. He's also very much like you. If I pick James up for something he starts wining. His jealous streak is about a mile wide. There will be times too when James starts crying for something which he had and no one can find it while Scorpius sits with an innocent expression. It's only later when we find that Scorpius has either hidden it in his clothes, or he's somehow managed to make it end up in my bag," Hermione snickered. At that I couldn't help but chuckle darkly, yes Scorpius was definitely his father's son. Then my ears perked up.

"His magic is coming through already?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's got no control of it, but a few times I've been woken up by him in my bed, he can't climb out of his crib because I have anti-climb spells on it so the only way he would have gotten out would be if he used magic to get out. He's a handful, especially when I'm trying to write, but I wouldn't have him any other way," Hermione finished. She was looking at Scorpius' toys when she spoke, thankfully not looking at my face which I knew was displaying too much emotion.

When I got a handle on myself I relaxed back in the chair.

"Is he talking yet, or walking?" I asked. Hermione shook her head.

"He stands up on his own, a little wobbly but he's up and he's not walking yet, Ginny thinks it will be any day now because James was just the same. When it comes to speaking he knows what to call me, he can say a few words… he… he copies James a lot so he calls Harry Dada," I felt anger mar my features and Hermione hurried to correct me. "He doesn't know what it means he just copies James. If it makes you feel better he calls any male Dada, he calls Ginny, Geegee. I'm trying to get him to call Harry by his actual name but he's a stubborn little boy." Hermione's words sort of appeased me but I was still annoyed that Potter knew my son before I did and Hermione knew that. We lapsed back into silence then another question crossed my mind.

"When you write, where does he go?" I asked.

"Most times he's with me, but I can't write much. I had to get myself a Quick Quotes Quill, but if he's not with me he has play dates at Harry's with James. It's getting harder at the minute though because Harry is mostly in the office, and Ginny is getting very big now with their second kid."

"Let me look after him when you need some time. I'll come here and watch him so you don't have to worry if you want me to," I suggested quickly. Hermione's brown eyes met mine, examining me shrewdly.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Hermione, he is my son," I replied simply, emphasising every word and she nodded to herself.

"I guess that would be okay." I almost laughed with happiness. I was going to be able to see my son, help raise him and shape him into a good heir to the Malfoy name. I felt my question on my lips before I had had time to process it and I snapped my mouth shut quickly. "What?" Hermione asked, she wasn't looking at me but she could sense I'd wanted something.

"Will you change his last name to Malfoy… please?" I asked. Hermione pursed her lips and looked at me.

"I-… I'll think about it," She finally said, and I just nodded. That was good enough for now.

 **Author's Note**

 **I had to take my time with this one... It wasn't hard to write, but it was because I didn't want to write a "Draco finds out he has a son and flies off the handle completely" kind of scene. Don't forget that they are now about 26 and its been 8 years since they left Hogwarts now, so I would hope to think that Draco is a bit more mature. I hope everyone is happy with this. Let me know in the reviews what you think about Draco's reaction to Scorpius, and Hermione's reaction to everything.**

 **As always pleaseeeee review**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **~eden~**


	6. Arguments

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up on my living room sofa and gradually the events of last night came back to me. Ma-Draco and I had had a pleasant conversation about our son and I had agreed to let Draco see Scorpius here when I needed to write. My mind pondered his last request before we lapsed into talking about the past; he wanted me to change Scorpius' last name to Malfoy. It felt like a huge step, one I wasn't ready for. Remembering that last night Scorpius had been ill I took the stairs quickly but lightly and then stopped when I got to the doorway. Draco was sat with Scorpius in the rocking chair, Scorpius drinking his morning bottle as Draco read a book to him. I watched them for a few seconds marvelling at how alike they looked and at how especially good Draco looked right now. He must have had a shower cause his hair was wet and messy, hanging in his eyes, he had filled out properly since I'd last seen him two years ago and now he had broad shoulders and muscular arms, but not so much that he looked like a bodybuilder. His eyes were liquid silver and soft as he read to Scorpius, unlike when he looked at me. When Draco looked at me I noticed that occasionally his eyes were molten and smouldered sexily.

I cleared my throat, snapping out of my thoughts and both Draco and Scorpius looked up at me and then both of them grinned, flashing me identical smiles, or as identical as they could be when one was on the face of a one year old baby, the other on the face of a 26 year old man.

"Morning," I said softly to Draco.

"Good morning Hermione. Sorry by the way, I woke up and I heard Scorpius fussing so I-," Draco was rambling and I shook my head, cutting him off.

"Don't apologise, gave me some time to sleep," I said quietly as I stepped further into the room. Scorpius leaned towards me from Draco's lap and I lifted him onto my hip. "Hey baby," I smiled, slipping straight into my baby voice reserved for Scorpius. "Are you still feeling a bit icky?" I asked as I felt Scorpius' forehead. Looking around for my wand I let out a frustrated huff when I realised I'd left it downstairs. Draco was next to me quickly and he flicked his wand over Scorpius, wordlessly casting the tempera charm and we both glanced at the numbers that appeared in mid-air over Scorpius. He was still too warm and I started the walk downstairs to the kitchen where I could find Scorpius' medicine, it sort of reminded me of the muggle medicine Calpol used to bring down a temperature in a muggle child. When I'd been growing up I'd had my fair share of that.

As we walked towards the stairs I yawned loudly.

"Uh oh," Scorpius squeaked as he mimed covering his mouth and I just smiled.

"Sorry baby, mummy forgot to cover her mouth didn't she," I said absently and Scorpius just gurgled happily in my arms, mumbling nonsense words to himself. Upon reaching the living room Scorpius reached towards his play area, but I continued walking to the kitchen.

"Saa!" Scorpius screeched in my ear and I pulled my head away from his mouth reflexively, concentrating on dropping three drops of potion onto Scorpius' red spoon.

"Scorpius," I said in a sing song voice. "Open wide for the Hogwarts Express," I continued and then made train noises as my hand with the spoon chugged towards Scorpius' mouth. Scorpius looked at me then opened his mouth wide, swallowing the potion and I sighed gratefully.

"Saa!" He screeched again just seconds later.

"Draco, can you get Scorpius' snake please?" I asked. Draco disappeared around the corner and then a moment later the snake, but no Draco, appeared around the door frame. Scorpius watched it as Draco made it slither up and down the door frame hissing random nonsense and I couldn't help but snigger.

"What?" Draco asked as he finally walked in and handed Scorpius the snake.

"Just reminded me of the time we thought you were the heir of Slytherin," I mumbled, nearly shaking with laughter. Draco's face grew a very faint pink, probably the closest thing he got to a full blush and then he shrugged.

"I was horrible enough to be. I was a slimy little shit," Draco smirked. At his last word I glared at him, covering one of Scorpius' ears.

"Do not swear around him you prat!" I hissed. Scorpius looked between me and Draco and then screwed his face up.

"Prat!" He said happily. I looked at him aghast while he just grinned at me showing his two front teeth, then he pointed to Draco. "Prat!" Draco looked between me and Scorpius and then moaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Draco groaned. I felt myself blush as Scorpius continued to reach for Draco while still addressing him as Prat.

"No Scorpius, that's daddy," I mumbled, catching my son's outstretched hand and bringing it to my mouth where I caught his little fingers between my lips.

"Prat." Was Scorpius' only reply and I rolled my eyes.

"Figures, can't get him to stop calling Harry and George Dada but instead he calls his father a prat," I sighed as I finally walked closer to Draco and handed him Scorpius. Draco's eyes were amused but dark and I hesitated next to him.

"Hermione, I will not hurt him, he's one for crying out loud. You need to be more careful the way you speak around him. You know kids his age are sponges," Draco mumbled as he turned and walked to the little play area in the living room.

"I don't actually. I was an only child I've never had more than a few hours contact with a baby as young as Scorpius until now." The lie came easily. I could easily have told Draco that I spent my nine month pregnancy reading through every book I could get my hands on when it came to parenting but I didn't want him to be right. Just when I thought I'd gotten away with the lie Draco snorted loudly.

"If you didn't read through a million books on parenting when you were pregnant then I'm Ron Weasley." I grimaced at him and unfortunately he took the time to look up at me at just that moment and laughed. I glared at him and said nothing, so the room was silent until Scorpius spoke

"Prat," He said again, pointing at Draco and I laughed at the look on Draco's face.

"Don't encourage him. No, Daddy," Draco mumbled to me before hurrying to correct Scorpius.

"Dada," Scorpius tried out which made Draco beam, only for that smile to slip off his face when Scorpius called him a prat once more. "Dada prat!" Our son screeched and at that I removed myself from the room before I burst out laughing.

***Draco's POV****

Hermione let me stay at the house pretty much all day, apparently she had some errands to run and it pleased me no end when she eventually felt comfortable enough to leave Scorpius and I alone while she ran her errands. Unfortunately I'd not managed to stop Scorpius from calling me Dada Prat, something I knew Hermione found hilarious, no matter how much she tried to control herself. Scorpius had fallen asleep for his nap on the pillows in the play pen so I summoned a book from my bag and sat reading it. A few moments later Hermione cleared her throat and I looked up at her.

"Yes?" I questioned when she didn't speak. She seemed to be mulling something over in her mind and by the way she was wringing her hands I figured it was something important.

"Where were you?" She eventually asked, avoiding my eyes.

"When? When I stopped answering your calls?" I asked. I seriously didn't like where this was going, I was in no way ready to reveal my innermost thoughts and feelings to Hermione at this very second.

"Yeah."

"I was training to be a healer. I've been training for three years. When we met in Diagon Alley I was returning for my second year of training. I wanted to do something right with my life. Sure I still have the company, but I pay someone else to run it, I want nothing to do with it." What I told her wasn't a lie, it was the complete truth but maybe I would tell her that later, I wasn't about to tell her that I was still in London but avoiding her calls and occupying myself with other women.

Scorpius whimpered in his sleep and Hermione moved to his side, instantly distracted. As she knelt there next to him I saw Scorpius' temperature appear in the air above his head and the next second she had summoned a cool towel and placed it over his forehead.

"I'm sorry," Hermione murmured in a low voice.

"Sorry for what?"

"You know what," She whispered. She didn't look up at me so I couldn't read her expression as her honey brown hair fell out of its ponytail as she leaned forwards. "I'm sorry for what I did, you opened up to me about how you felt and I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a trick-,"

"It doesn't matter Hermione, it's done," I cut in. I knew that given the chance she could go off and spew some self-hating bull that I didn't want to hear. When she finally glanced up at me I had arranged my face into a soft smile but she looked away from my eyes almost instantly.

"Hermione…" I hesitated. An idea had popped into my head and I knew she may have a problem with it.

"Yes?" Her voice was loaded with curiosity as she prompted me to continue.

"WhenScorpiusisbettercanItakehimtoseemymother?" The words flew out of my mouth in an unintelligible garble but the way Hermione froze I knew she understood at least some of it.

"Excuse me?" I took a deep breath and steadied myself for her rage.

"When Scorpius is better, can I please take him to see my mother? I know she would love him, she's been getting on and on at me to settle down and have kids." Hermione's stiff posture didn't relax as I spoke and she didn't answer straight away. Her only reaction was to scoop Scorpius up in her arms gently and rock him.

"Draco… I don't think I can allow that," Hermione breathed a few minutes later when I'd all but given up on the hope. Yet her refusal to allow me to take my son to see his grandmother infuriated me more than I had anticipated and I jumped to my feet angrily.

"Why not?" I snapped.

"You know why," Hermione's voice came through gritted teeth and as she looked at me her hair seemed to crackle with held back anger.

"No I don't know why Hermione. I don't perceive to ever know your mind!" My voice was quickly rocketing upwards no matter how much I tried to modulate it for Scorpius' sake.

"Your mother would never approve and as for _Lucius_ ," Hermione spat my father's name like a curse and I almost flinched back from her venom, but her anger only spurred mine and my hands clenched into balled fists against my will.

"Stop being so completely selfish my mother would love him!" I suddenly yelled. At my yell Scorpius jumped out of his sleep and after a glance between both of us he began to wail.

I lurched forwards towards Scorpius unbidden and found myself closer to Hermione than I would have liked during an argument with Scorpius pressed against both of out chests. Hermione shushed him quickly, taking a few steps back as she did, talking to him in a baby voice until his piercing wails faded. The next thing he did was reach for me, which shocked us both. Hermione's eyes grew large and she caught Scorpius' reaching hand and pulled it to her mouth, but he would not be appeased and instead leaned out of her arms towards me. With a slight frown she pulled him back to her which caused him to wail once more in frustration.

"Hermione here, give him to me," I offered.

"No, he's fine," She said over the top of Scorpius continuously piercing cries.

"Hermione he wants me," I said softly, trying to appease whatever stupid thought she had. She finally looked at me at that one, her big brown eyes wide and slightly fearful as she handed Scorpius off to me. My son quieted instantly when I tucked him into my arms and he jammed two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them sleepily as I rocked him.

When Scorpius' grey eyes finally closed I looked up at Hermione with a smile, only for the smile to slip from my face like oil as I saw her biting a trembling bottom lip with eyes filled with tears and her hands hanging uselessly at her side.

"Hermione?" I whispered quietly, trying not to jolt Scorpius out of his new sleep.

"Give him to me," She ordered. Obediently I handed Scorpius off to her and held him tightly.

"Hermione are you okay?" I questioned, but rather than answer, she turned away from me and headed towards the stairs.

"Don't be here when I get back down." I looked at her retreating figure and watched her stiff shoulders as they disappeared up the stairs, then with a lump in my throat I turned on my heel and left her suddenly too small house.

 **Author's Note**

 **I have an apology to make. I should have updated a hell of a lot sooner, but family fics are alot harder to write I find. Possibly because I have no children of my own and I'm trying to remember what my siblings were like -_- butttt I'm still giving it a go, I have not abandoned this fic do not fear.**

 **I hope this chapter was good for you, please leave a review**

 **~eden~ xoxo**


	7. The Calm After the Storm

*** Hermione's POV ***

Scorpius reaching for Draco for comfort had rocked me to my very core, and as I rocked my son to sleep for the fifth time that night I remembered how useless I'd felt when Scorpius calmed in Draco's arms and how empty I'd felt not being able to hold him while he cried. For the best part of two years I'd held Scorpius in my heart like a talisman, nothing could hurt me as long as my little boy was happy and safe and in my arms. Yet in the space of one day Scorpius had recognised Draco as his father so much so that he didn't want me, and once again the tears started again. I'd been crying on an off all evening, always when Scorpius was asleep. I refused to let my happy boy see me with anything other than a smile on my face but he knew something was wrong and he was fussy and difficult. To top it off because of the extended nap that he'd had in the day, Scorpius refused to sleep when it did come to bedtime so when I put him down in his cot and left the room all he did was scream until I entered the room again and rocked him to sleep in my arms.

When I woke up from a fitful sleep in Scorpius' rocking chair Scorpius was staring at me with his big, sleepy, grey eyes and I tried to smile, there was no way I could function like this today. Wordlessly I pulled an image of my smiling son to the forefront of my mind and sent a patronus to Ginny and Harry practically begging them to come and help. Scorpius squealed delightfully as the silver otter wheeled up through the ceiling and I sighed before I dragged myself out of the chair to pick up Scorpius. When I managed to drag Scorpius downstairs I was met with Ginny and Harry in my living room. Scorpius took one look at Harry who was carrying James and squealed loudly as I set him down in the playpen and walked towards the kitchen

"Mione what happened?" Harry asked as he placed James in the playpen with Scorpius and followed after me.

"Draco knows," I whispered. Ginny grasped the enormity of the situation before Harry did and she gawped at me.

"Draco… As in Malfoy… What does he have to do with this?" Harry asked stupidly, causing Ginny to roll her eyes as she looked at Harry.

"Really Harry are you blind?" Ginny groused, looking pointedly at Scorpius through the kitchen door.

"He's Malfoy's?" Harry asked me. I nodded mutely.

"You knew that Harry, it's obvious to anyone with eyes," Ginny snickered. Harry rolled his eyes at his wife then looked back at me.

"I guess I always hoped that maybe…" Harry let his voice trail off and I shrugged.

"So what happened then for all this to come about?" Ginny asked, vaguely waving her hand at me and indicating my messy hair, the puffy eyes and yesterday's rumpled clothes.

"Scorpius had a fever not last night the night before so I took him to St. Mungo's and the healer that walked in was Malfoy. He took one look at Scorpius and knew. He then followed me back to my flat and we talked and it was fine. He was great with Scorpius, but then yesterday Draco and I had an argument about the fact he wants to take Scorpius to see Narcissa, which is out of the question and we woke Scorpius…" I paused to take a breather as I tried not to let the next part force me to tears. "Scorpius was crying as normal but he wanted Draco to hold him not me and he started crying when I wouldn't give him over, so in the end I did just to satisfy him and he calmed right down… I've never felt so useless," I finished on a whisper, barely able to look at my friends until I felt Ginny hug be as best as she could around her bump.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were pregnant again. I've not seen you this emotional in a long while Hermione," Ginny said softly.

"It was scary Ginny. What if he tries to take Scorpius away? What if Scorpius doesn't want me anymore?" My voice broke slightly and then I felt Harry pull me into a strong hug and for the first time since I found out about being pregnant I really cried. Neither Harry nor Ginny tried to say anything, they just let me get the crying out of my system, although I vaguely heard the kettle switch on.

When I'd finally stopped crying I stepped back from Harry and was met with a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and I couldn't help but smile.

"You know me so well Gin," I chuckled.

"Hermione, I don't think Malfoy could take Scorpius away from you even if he wanted to which I don't think he would and also Scorpius is such a mummy's boy of course he wants you. It's probably just the fact that his magic is coming in. Don't forget his magic is inherited from both of you, so even he will sense a connection with Draco," Harry said softly as he accepted a cup of tea from Ginny.

"Maybe you're right Harry… I'm just being stupid," I sighed, rubbing my temple absentmindedly.

"You're not being stupid you're just worried," Ginny said quickly with a slight smile.

"Mione, go get some sleep we'll watch the boys for a few hours," Harry said softly and I grinned at him in thanks and left the kitchen.

It was about mid-afternoon when I finally woke up and when I arrived downstairs Ginny was asleep on the sofa and the boys were nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny?" I called. At my voice she jumped out of her sleep and blinked sleepily.

"Hey Mione, how are you feeling?"

"Better than I was now I've had some sleep. Where's Harry taken the boys?"

"He took them out to the park, they were getting restless and it's a nice day." I sucked in my breath worriedly and Ginny looked at me slightly confused.

"Which park, a wizarding one? Don't forget Scorpius' magic is coming through."

"Mione shush, of course he's taken them to a wizarding one, James' is getting his magic now too so we can't well take either of them to a muggle park. Plus I don't think Harry could manage both of them together without a bit of magic," Ginny smirked. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the sofa next to her when she moved her feet.

"How are you anyways?" I asked as I looked at her. "Surely it's any day now?"

"Yeah, I can't wait, although I think Harry may have to take some time off work to help me out with both of them, I really can't be bothered to deal with mum, especially as Ron is still moping around at home." I rolled my eyes at that news because that sounded exactly like Ron, and to be honest I couldn't blame Ginny for not wanting to get Molly too involved. Molly hadn't been too pleased with me when it turned out I was pregnant and it wasn't Ron's baby and to be honest I didn't expect her to, but she was infuriated with Ginny and even George when she found out they weren't taking Ron's side in the argument and hadn't condemned me to the fiery pits of hell.

"Ginny if you need any help watching James I can come round and help, to be honest Scorpius is a hell of a lot quieter when James is around to distract him," I offered.

"Mione I can't ask you to do that, you have your books to write and-," I covered Ginny's mouth to cut out her whining.

"No objections, and if you won't I will force Harry to send me a Patronus the moment you go into labour so I can come round and watch James for you," I warned. Ginny glared at me for a few seconds but I just smiled at her sweetly until she stopped glaring and gave in.

"Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much that has been worrying me," Ginny sighed. I nodded, completely understanding.

"If I was having another right now I would be worried about where I'm leaving Scorpius too. He's too difficult to just give to anyone."

***Draco's POV***

Almost as soon as my feet had touched the doorstep of my mother's manor, the door swung open revealing an aged house elf.

"Come Draco, I'm in the drawing room," my mother's voice floated. When I entered I saw my mother standing in the window with her arms crossed, her hair pulled up into the tight bun and a black cloak over her shoulder.

"Are you cold?" I asked automatically.

"Draco, nowadays I'm always cold, but no, I was about to head out to do a bit of shopping. What's wrong?"

"I found him." Those three words had such a large effect on my mother she shocked me for a few seconds.

"You've found him? Who's his mother? Have you met him? What's he like?" My mother gushed, approaching me almost quick enough for her gait to be considered a skip.

"I have met him. His name is Scorpius Hyperion and he's… I've not got words mum. He has my hair and eyes though."

"And the mother, who is she?" My mother missed nothing she knew I had tried to avoid the question and noted the significant absence of the last name when I gave her my son's name.

"Hermione Granger." I said shortly, and braced myself for her response. My mother was silent for a few seconds saying nothing then she took a short breath.

"Well at least he will be intelligent and talented," Mum finally said.

"What? No comments on her blood status? And he would be talented and intelligent regardless of the mother mum, he's _my_ son."

"I'm not your father Draco," My mother said shortly and I grimaced.

"Of course mum sorry."

"Well when can I meet my grandson?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to convince Hermione to let me bring Scorpio to you but I think she's a bit hesitant."

"Understandable," Mum murmured and she turned her back to me as she began pacing slowly.

"What is understandable about that?"

"Okay, think about this. Hermione suffered a terrible ordeal at our family's hands and that kind of thing leaves a mark on someone, no matter how long ago it happened. To add to that she is fully aware of how you and I regarded muggleborns at one point in time. Put all that together with the fact that you blatantly ignored all her calls when she found out that she was pregnant with your child she is probably worried about handing Scorpius off to you and allowing you to bring him to see me." When my mum put everything into perspective I could see how Hermione could be so skittish about allowing me to take Scorpius to see his Grandmother, but I still couldn't justify keeping a child away from his family and when I voiced my concerns to my mother she nodded.

"That is true, and deep down I don't think Hermione would want to keep him from his family, but she is worried and any mother worth her salt would be skittish about sending her son alone into a situation she isn't happy with, especially at such a young age."

"Okay, so what do I do?" I asked tiredly, running my fingers through my hair and messing it up even further, something my mother noted quickly.

"Draco. Surely it's obvious. Why not suggest to her that she bring Scorpius to the park or something else completely harmless and we meet her there so that Scorpius can meet me in a situation she can control," Mum said, rolling her eyes at my slowness.

"I love you Mum," I huffed with a grin.

"Of course you do. Now go write to Miss Granger, I'm going shopping." Mum smoothed my hair with her cool hands and then swept out of the room quickly while I stood there mulling over what to put in a letter to Hermione.

 **Author's Note**

 **Litttttttle bit of a shorter slower one today with not a lot happening. I dunno I really struggled with this one, but it can't all be smut and arguments. Nowwwww I do have one thing I want to ask. When Draco has conversations with Narcissa, do you think he should refer to his mother as Mum or as Mother. I've switched between the two in this chapter to try and figure it out but I can't decide whether they would have a formal relationship similar to how Draco's relationship was with his Father the original JK Rowling books, or if it should be more informal like they have always been secretly close. hmmm decisions decisions**

 **Pleaseeeeee leave a review, let me know what you think of the story so far, too slow, too fast etc and let me know what you think about the mum vs mother conundrum.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **eden~xox**


	8. A Trip down Memory Lane

***Hermione's POV***

Harry and Ginny had literally just left when a regal looking eagle owl pecked at my window. Not recognising the owl I frowned as I flicked my fingers towards the window. When the window swung open I couldn't help the beam that spread across my face. I'd been practising wandless magic for years and finally it was coming to me.

I was distracted from my quick happiness when I recognised the elegant script on the outside of the envelope and for just a second, I debated throwing it in the fire. As my fingers twitched to do just that, my thoughts skipped to my boy asleep upstairs and I remembered that I couldn't be selfish so with a sigh I slipped my finger under the Malfoy seal and slid the letter out.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sorry for arguing with you before I left yesterday. I can understand why you have misgivings about allowing me to take Scorpius to the manor alone. Instead, how about we go out? You could bring Scorpius to a park and I could bring my mother. I just feel like the kid should have the chance to know his magical grandmother, plus my mother loves kids and she's been waiting for as long as I have to meet him._

 _Please consider the offer,_

 _DMx_

Draco's letter made sense and I ran a hand through my ponytail then quickly pulled it out and allowed my hair to fall onto my back, sighing as the weight was removed from my head. Despite sleeping so much in the day I was still incredibly tired. I assumed my exhaustion was down to all the emotional upheaval I had been through in what was just under 48 hours, but thankfully Scorpius' fever had broken before I had put him down so I could breathe easier now. Even though I was tired a need to do something rose to my mind and after taking a deep breath I sent a patronus to Draco inviting him to come and talk about the problem. A few moments later a silvery cat fell through my ceiling and opened its mouth.

"How about I bring a baby sitter and we go out to dinner instead?" Draco's voice suggested and even through the patronus I could hear the his suggestive smirk. Before I could respond I heard a crack of apparition followed by a short quiet rap on my door. Heaving myself to my feet I moved to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"The Slytherin Sex God." I couldn't help but laugh at that and I opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers and a very apologetic looking Draco.

"Hi?" My attempt at keeping the question out of my voice failed but Draco didnt answer straight away and instead moved into my sitting room and sat down. Not quite willing to sit next to him I stood with my arms crossed leaning against the door jam of the sitting room door.

"My mother put a few things in perspective for me regarding Scorpius. I still maintain he should know his family... not necessarily my father, but my mother yes. But i also understand that things may need to move slightly slower because for the past year everything to do with him and his health and wellbeing has been managed by you and you've done an amazing job, but there is a fair amount of bad blood between you and the Malfoy family unit. I know I had a hand in that but I'm hoping you can see that I changed a long time ago and I'd like you to learn that my mother changed also. My father we have no connection to, what with him still rotting away in Azkaban." Draco finished his speech with a deep breath and then looked at me shyly. I mulled his words over in my brain but neglected to answer straight away instead another thought popped into my mind and I frowned.

"You'll bring a babysitter?" My voice sounded incredulous even to my own ears but Draco just smiled and then clicked his fingers. At the sound a small elderly elf popped into existence at his side dressed in a smart little grey dress with the initials DM stitched into the bottom hem.

"Before you asked yes she is paid, your complaints didn't always fall on deaf ears," Draco smirked as I opened my mouth about to ask the exact same thing.

"Draco…"

"No. There is no reason as to why we can't go out to dinner. I've brought a babysitter and if it makes you feel happier we can go just as friends?" Draco's face fell a little bit as he said the last half of the second and I had a sneaking feeling he didn't intend to reveal that much emotion to me. My suspicion was confirmed when he turned around busying himself looking in the playpen as if he expected to see Scorpius.

"He's upstairs asleep. It is after 7 Draco, he has a routine. And…" My judgement warred with my desire to really take a break with my rebellious side finally winning. "I will go out to dinner with you, somewhere quiet, no reporters."

Draco's face cracked into a wide smile as he revealed a bag he'd been carrying behind his back.

"Wear this?" Draco questioned and I frowned again, what was wrong with my current dresses? "There's nothing wrong with what you wear, I just figured you don't have anything like this in your wardrobe." I raised an eyebrow and took the bag from him quickly and without looking at it I marched off upstairs, hearing him laugh quietly behind me.

An hour later I was stood in my towel looking at the silky off-the-shoulder black dress Draco had picked for me. He was right, I had nothing like this in my wardrobe, but despite hating the fact Draco had evidently bought me a dress and accessories, it was very beautiful and with a sigh I chucked my towel to the ground and shimmied into the black number before turning around and looking in the mirror.

The dress was nice enough, but I felt instantly uncomfortable. The dress highlighted the paleness of my skin and the small scratches and cuts I constantly had on my neckline due to trying to teach Scorpius not to pinch and the longer I stood in it the worse I felt until I stripped and turned to my wardrobe.

Carefully I selected some high-waist blue jeans, the wedge heels I'd worn on that eventful night and a white shirt which I tucked in but left the top few buttons open to reveal a small amount of cleavage.

"Hermione are you ready yet?" Draco asked from outside my door.

"Nearly," I responded as I used my wand to apply my makeup and do my hair in one quick wave. When I opened the door Draco was stood opposite waiting while his fingers almost seemed to subconsciously play with something very small.

"Was something wrong with the dress?" Draco asked, his eyebrows settling into a frown as he looked me over.

"Nothing was wrong with it, I just didn't feel comfortable in it," I muttered self-consciously as my hands moved to fasten that extra button. Just before I achieved it Draco's warm hands caught mine stilling my movement and I made the mistake of looking directly up into his eyes.

Instantly I lost my train of thought as his silver eyes smouldered sexily causing a heat to flash through my stomach and a blush to rise up my cheeks.

"You look amazing," Draco murmured. Carefully I looked away, breaking his stare and then before I completely lost my mind I stepped away.

"Thank you," I managed to whisper through my dry throat. Draco chuckled as he too stepped back, mussing a hand through his hair as he did so.

***Draco's POV***

"What would you like to eat?" I asked as I lead the way down the stairs. Truth be told, I was struggling to keep my mind in the present ever since I'd recognised those wretched shoes.

"Ermm Italian?" Hermione responded we entered the living room and she moved to pick up her bag and wand holster.

"It-italian?" I stammered, then swallowed. "Italian it is," I responded as I tried to hitch my usual confidence back into place. Something about the mesmerising witch in front of me always had me stammering and on the back foot. As I looked up I caught Hermione's mischievous smile and then the worried look that graced her face.

"As long as Scorpius will be okay," Hermione then murmured with a glance towards the stairs. Instantly I knew how she felt.

"He will be fine. Look I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't feel he'd be okay. I don't want any harm to come to him either," I smiled softly as I cupped Hermione's face in my hand, gently forcing her to look at me. As Hermione's breath fanned across my face I had to fight the desire to lean in and kiss her. "Are we going just as friends?" I asked. Trying to get some kind of clarification for where the boundaries were this evening.

"I don't know," Hermione responded quietly.

Without a definite yes or no I had to force myself to release her chin and take a careful step back.

"Well until you decide, I will be keeping my hands firmly to myself," I responded with a gentlemanly smile. Hermione met my smile with one of her own before he gently took my elbow.

"Ready when you are then," the enticing witch on my arm smiled. Taking a deep breath I disapparated, whisking us away from England and depositing us on the sandy beach in front of my Italian chalet.

Hermione blinked at where we were then spun around, her mouth popping into a shocked 'O' as she realised where we were, then the blush returned.

"There's a really quiet Italian place a short walk from here, I've never been before," I said softly indicating away from my chalet, a place I hadn't visited since I'd moved back to England with permanence.

"So you haven't brought me back to get me drunk and into bed then," Hermione chuckled.

"No, because first of all you got me drunk and you know that was never my intention," I scowled as I tried not to linger too long on my memories of that night.

"Don't worry Draco, I've never regretted it," Hermione laughed lightly. I couldn't help but watch the way she laughed in the evening sun, the rays brought out the lighter tones in her bushy hair and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss her but I had promised to behave. Instead I held out my arm for her to take as we walked across the beach.

Hermione sighed heavily as she sprawled out on the sand not too far away from my chalet.

"I feel so fat," She moaned happily.

"Well you're not," I answered reflexively. Hermione glanced up at me at my tone, her brown eyes dancing in the moonlight as she realised my error.

"Oh no, I know I'm not fat, but I feel like I've just eaten a Weasley Christmas dinner," Hermione responded, then she hesitated and the smile that was across her face faltered before it slipped away.

"I'm guessing the fallout was messy?" I muttered as I sat down beside her.

"You bet. Like I said, I left Ron after two weeks and all hell broke loose. Molly was at my door more or less every single damn day, then Ron, then George, only Ginny stuck by my side, Harry remained impartial. Then when Ginny forced me to go to the hospital and I found out I was pregnant Ginny became my rock, even Harry was cold with me at that point. Finally when I started to show Ron finally left me to it, but not without Molly turning up Harry and Ginny's, because I'd moved by this point, and then screaming at me about how much of a whore I was and I should be ashamed of myself etc. Even my parents found my pregnancy a little hard to swallow," Hermione sighed. Then a smile graced her face. "Scorpius changed all that. One by one Harry, George and my parents all came round to the idea of him. I wish you could have seen him then, but I do have photos of him that I meant to give to you but couldn't pluck up the courage… I truly am sorry though." At her apology she looked at me and I could see the remorse there in her eyes.

"For what?" I asked quietly.

"For not trying hard enough to make sure you knew your son, especially after he was born," Hermione clarified.

Slowly I brought Scorpius' ring from my trouser pocket, I kept it with me like a talisman wherever I went.

"This is Scorpius' signet ring," I murmured, placing it in Hermione's warm soft hand. It matches my own and appeared the day of his first birthday. If he keeps it with him it will grow as he does. But since the first day this ring appeared finding my son was all I could think about," I murmured.

"Then why didn't you try and find me?" Hermione asked softly. I let Hermione's question hang in the air unwilling to answer it, but knowing that I had to answer truthfully. Eventually I felt Hermione's eyes one me.

"Around the time Scorpius would have been conceived there were a few possible options," I said slowly. Hermione frowned as she tried to decipher what I meant before her eyes widened and her mouth set into a thin line.

"As in potential mothers?" Hermione clarified and I nodded mutely.

"I'm not proud of it and I'm glad that it was you who bore my son as opposed to any of those other witches, although I was careful, I wouldn't put it past them to do something deliberate to get after me for my family's money." Swiftly I chanced a glance at Hermione's face, tearing my eyes from the dark waves that crashed far out to see. I was surprised when I saw complete understanding in her brown eyes that appeared black in the darkness.

"You were young and single so at the end of the day you could do what you want," Hermione muttered with a shrug. Instantly I was annoyed and I was up on my feet and pacing in front of her.

"That wasn't it. That wasn't it at all," I snapped, running my fingers through my hair while Hermione watched me, her teeth gnawing her lip nervously. "For the smartest witch of our age you are exceedingly dense." My voice whipped out and I instantly regretted it as Hermione recoiled and then stood and began walking away from me towards the chalet. "Where are you going?" I asked

"Away from you," Hermione snapped.

"No wait please," I murmured as I caught her wrist on the steps.

"Why? So you can insult me again, tell me I'm an idiot again. The next thing you're going to tell me is that I'm raising my son wrong!" Hermione hissed as she spun to face me, snatching her wrist from her hand.

"I don't think anyone could do a better job at raising Scorpius and I wouldn't trust anyone but you to raise _our_ son because he's bound to be more intelligent than the both of us," I said softly. My words froze whatever angry retort Hermione had on her lips and she folded her arms across her chest, accenting the way her shirt spilled open to reveal her cleavage.

Gently I took Hermione's hand watching it instead of her as I mulled over the words I wanted to say.

"Do you remember Flourish and Blotts and how I asked you out to dinner?" I asked, deciding to start there.

"You kissed me," Hermione muttered as a deep blush began to rise up her neck.

"Yes. But I meant it when I said I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was always you from first year to sixth year when I was sure it was you who I'd fucked on McGonagall's desk and right the way through when I got to have you again right here. It was always you. I thought this was finally my chance, my chance to prove how besotted I was with you and I told you, whispered it into your hair over and over again as we fell asleep that night but you didn't remember it and never contacted me. So when two weeks had passed and I found you in that bookshop only to realise that you'd taken him back…" I paused as I let the pain of that encounter wash over me. "I did the only thing I could and tried to forget you in as many girls as possible. But then I found I was choosing girls with your traits, brown eyes, brown hair, freckles… It was always you. It drove me fucking mad." I finally fell silent, still not looking at Hermione fearing the rejection I would inevitably encounter.

After the silence had run on for too long I looked up at Hermione, finding her depthless eyes staring back into my own, x-raying my soul before once again amazingly she was in my arms, kissing me and running her fingers over my skin that suddenly felt electric under her touch.

"Wait wait," I whispered hurriedly into her mouth. Hermione groaned as she pulled away.

"What?"

"Let's get back first," I muttered. Before I clutched her too me and disapparated.

 **A/N: Sooooo I'm back after a very long gap and as always apologies, sometimes life gets in the way. Please leave me any reviews letting me know what you think especially since I've been away from this for a while.**

 **happy reading ~eden**


	9. Reconnecting

***Draco's POV***

I watched her hesitantly when we popped into her flat but before I could even formulate a sentence she was on me, her eyes blazing as she pulled my lips back to hers in a bruising kiss. At that I was gone and my hands knotted in her brushy hair, tilting her face up to mine as my tongue flicked out against hers. Kissing Hermione was a never ending battle for dominance and I loved it, even as I laid her down on her sofa and covered her body with my own there was still that fight for dominance which I wouldn't allow myself to lose.

With a smirk on my lips that I couldn't help I began to kiss down her jaw and throat, relishing the quiet gasp of pleasure as I nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Do you like that Granger?" I whispered against her skin allowing my old drawl to colour my tone, a drawl I knew she found slightly attractive.

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione stammered as I kissed over her collar bone and down towards her chest. My fingers palmed her heavy breasts through her shirt and I felt my cock twitch in my jeans, reminding me of just how long I'd been hard for that night.

"Are you sure you want this Hermione?" I asked before I lost myself to her body.

"Yesss," Hermione hissed as she pulled me back in for a kiss. I almost couldn't help the growl that slipped out at her wanton whisper and I obliged, kissing her desperately like I needed her to breathe.

Gently I began to undo the buttons of her shirt until the shirt lay open and I leant up so I could drink her in.

"So fucking perfect," I muttered as I ran my hands over her body, fingering the grey lace bra that hid her beautiful breasts from me. Hermione sat up and slid her fingers down the centre of my shirt and as she did so I felt a whisper of magic which caused my shirt to split in two. She glanced up at me through her eyelashes before deliberately palming my crotch, serving only to make me even harder, if that was possible.

Never one to be outdone I removed her wand from the holster at her waist and sliced her bra open with a severing charm.

"You animal I liked that bra," Hermione hissed, her voice laced with lust. I smirked at her as I ducked down to take one of her nipples into my mouth

"It was in the way," I murmured as I suckled her gently. Hermione writhed under my hands and knotted her own fingers in my hair as she gasped for breath.

"Draco," Hermione whispered my name and I broke away from her nipple and kissing a trail down her toned stomach to the waistline of her jeans.

"You're so fucking gorgeous Hermione… I can't wait to taste you again," I murmured against her flushed skin as I swiftly removed the stifling garment from her body. Underneath her jeans I noticed she wore a pair of grey lace underwear that had matched the bra before I'd destroyed it. I couldn't help but chuckle as I fingered the grey lace, running my fingers lightly over the already soaked crotch making her jerk as I contemplated what I would do.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, her voice quiet but heavy with her need. At that I leaned over and kissed her deeply as I gripped the underwear in my fist.

"Nothing honey, but If you want me to stop ruining your knickers, you're going to have to learn to go without them," I muttered into her ear right before I poked a hole through a weak point in the lace made it wider with my fingers with a muted tearing sound.

***Hermione's POV***

"Malfoy!" I tried to snap as I realised he'd destroyed the whole set, but my voice came out breathy and needy and without any of the bite I'd wanted it to. Draco just smirked at me before his head disappeared down between my legs and I moaned wantonly as his wicked tongue began its assault on my clit. Unbidden I let my hands fist in his hair as pleasure built up inside me. He always seemed to know exactly what to do to and as he slowly added a finger into my pussy I gasped because it hurt. It had been ages since I'd pleasured myself and even longer since I'd felt a man, in fact the last man I'd had was Draco and the thought made me squirm.

"Merlin you're tight," Draco mumbled as he continued to lick and suck my clit, running his tongue in intricate patterns over it.

Slowly gently Draco added a second finger and began to stretch me, working me towards a slow orgasm that I could feel building under his ministrations

"Draco please," I gasped, trying to find my head in all of this

"What do you want Hermione?" Draco murmured, his hot breath fanning over my slit as he spoke, making my toes curl

"You," I whispered. Draco caught my eye and I realised we'd said the same words to each other before and I knew exactly what was coming even before he stood up and released himself from the rest of his clothes.

"I'm not going to be gentle," Draco smirked as he settled on his knees next to the sofa and pulled me towards him.

"I don't want you to be," I responded and Draco flicked a grin at me before lining himself up with my entrance and pushing deep into me.

"Hermione," Draco gasped as he gripped my hips with bruising force while he thrust into me. My nails dug into his shoulders and my teeth gritted as I tried not to cry out, tried to remember it was late and I had neighbours and a sleeping baby upstairs, but Draco was everywhere. His smell, his voice, his body, his dick, everything about the man forced me closer to the hardest orgasm I'd had since the last time he took me.

Without warning Draco picked me up off the sofa and carried me over to the wall where he braced himself and then fucked me with a reckless pace. Impossibly he seemed to get bigger inside me and I bit down onto his shoulder causing him growl back.

"How's that Hermione?" Draco gasped out and I floundered around in my head looking for a response.

"Draco…" His name on my tongue was a moan, my voice hoarse while all I could register was his dick sliding into me and hitting my spot every single time.

"As much as I love hearing you say my name, that's not an answer." Draco panted. Through heavy lidded eyes I looked at him, watched his body work mine ever closer to the edge and my teeth bit my lip. His skin glistened with sweat while his blonde hair flopped into his silver eyes. Eyes that were made sexier by the fact his pupils were dilated so much that the silver was almost just a strip around the outside of his iris.

"Draco… You're fucking amazing," I gasped. My panted words granted me that sexy smirk of his and he briefly left me to place me on the floor and turn me around. I couldn't help my slight mewl of disappointment as he left me while I was so close, but then I felt him slide home again and I braced my hands against the wall as I gritted my teeth around my scream of pleasure.

"Good girl," Draco whispered hotly into my earlobe.

"God's Draco… I forgot…" I managed to get out as my legs shook while the sounds of slapping flesh filled the room.

"So did I," Draco gasped, knowing what I meant without having to ask.

"So close," I whispered.

"Wait for me," Draco mumbled against my skin. His voice sounded so vulnerable and caused another wave of pleasure to wash over me, almost blinding me as it coupled with the building sensation in the pit of my stomach. Draco's fingers ghosted around to caress my clit and I jerked at the overstimulation.

"Don't pull away," he whispered and I stilled myself unable to help my moans.

"Draco… Draco please… I need…" I didn't have to finish the sentence, Draco suddenly changed his angle this time gliding over my spot and hitting my cervix all in one fluid motion and I fell off the edge I'd been dangling on. Draco's arms went around me supporting me while one hand covered my mouth as I screamed a string of expletives and vaguely around my own orgasm I registered Draco biting me as he spilled his seed deep inside me.

Slowly we came down and I don't remember how we got on the floor but Draco held me in his lap gently.

"Sorry I wasn't gentle," He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I didn't want you to be gentle then," I whispered back as I found his eyes with my own. I hadn't known how much I wanted him to claim me but Draco seemed to understand and he nodded.

"I'll be gentle for you now though if you still want me," Draco whispered.

Moving slowly because my limbs were still jelly I got to my feet and walked towards the stairs.

"Come," I whispered. Draco was up in a second and followed me up the stairs to my bedroom.

"I need to thank Ginny," I muttered as I laid myself down in the centre of my bed with my legs spread. Draco froze in the doorway watching as I tasted him from my fingers.

"Why?"

"Without her forcing me to take that potion I said I wouldn't need I'd be pregnant again," I smirked as Draco moved to lie between my legs, his penis already erect and ready.

"Oops," Draco whispered before he slid his dick back inside me with a groan.

"Gods Draco you're going to send me insane," I whispered.

"Likewise," Draco muttered as he slowly slid into me.

***Draco's POV***

Everything about this time was different; it took everything in my power not to cum straightaway as I buried myself inside the lovely witch below me. Gently, in stark contrast to how I had just touched her, I ran my hands over her body, memorising every voluptuous curve, the swell of her breasts, the smooth skin of her legs.

"Perfect," I mumbled in a daze as Hermione's eyes found my own. Wordlessly she beckoned me down to her and I caught her up in my arms holding her as we rocked into each other slowly.

"Oh god," Hermione gasped as I changed my angle and slipped deeper inside her, pressing a spot deep inside her that made her shiver.

"Here?" I asked against the skin of her neck before I bit her gently. Hermione's nails raked down my back as she gasped.

"Right there baby." Was the strangled gasp I needed in reply before I made sure to hit that spot every single time I drove into her.

Not once did I change my pace, for I was sure if I did I would cum and end it all right there, but gradually Hermione's moans filled the room and I was surprised my back wasn't a bloody mess as she clawed at it.

"Fuck Draco… faster… please," Hermione begged but I shook my head with a small chuckle that made her whimper beneath me. "Please," She begged a little bit more coherent this time. I acted as if I hadn't heard her, driving away her protest as I brushed that spot again.

It was a complete surprise when with a brush of magic Hermione was able to flip us and she grinned mischievously as I suddenly found myself below her while she straddled me expertly. I knew I was in trouble from the moment I saw that grin and my fingers tightened restrictively around her waist as if I could keep her pace slow, but that wasn't what she wanted. With a click of her fingers my wand was in her hand.

"Incarcerous," She muttered and my wrists sprung together. Another flick of my wand and they were pulled above my head. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her hungry eyes devour me from her position of power. I smirked gleefully. "What?" Hermione asked as she began to ride me almost subconsciously.

"I forgot who I was fucking?" I gasped, helpless to lie under her ministrations. Hermione stilled suddenly and I realised what that sounded like. "I forgot that when I'm with you, I have to fight to stay dominant," I muttered, bucking my hips a few times and burying myself inside her before she caught herself and began to ride me at her own pace.

"Yes, you did didn't you," Hermione smirked before she began to ride me at a punishing pace.

"Fuckk," I groaned, my eyes shut as Hermione rode me, pushing us both closer to our second orgasms.

"Draco… you…oh… fuck!" Hermione cried. Then suddenly my bonds were gone and I grabbed hold of her hips.

"I'm going to cum," I growled. It was inevitable now, neither of us were in a position to slow down and when Hermione fell against me I clutched her to me as I fucked her senseless.

Then I felt it, starting slow and building until my release came washing over me at the same time I felt Hermione clamp down on me and shake, her body going rigid as she cried my name into my shoulder, barely muffling her voice.

"You're going to be the death of me you kinky witch," I gasped when I finally regained the ability to speak. Hermione just chuckled against my neck which turned into a moan as I slid out of her. Pushed past the point of exhaustion I was unable to do anything other than move the woman of my dreams off me till I could spoon her and fall swiftly into sleep.

 **A/N: and we're back to the smutty goodness. It's been a while since I've written filth so if you could leave me a little review in the box below, could I make any improvements etc I would greatly appreciate it.**


	10. A Connection

******* Draco's POV***

I was awoken from the best sleep I'd had in ages by a small chubby hand repeatedly slapping my face. I opened my eyes and found my cherubic son grinning at me, his grey eyes watching me curiously.

"Dada," Scorpius said with a screech. At that the widest smile I'd had in ages graced my face as my son called me his dad.

"Finally," Hermione murmured next to me and I moved to let her cuddle me as I held our son.

"He's like a 50/50 split of us both isn't he?" I asked.

"Yep. I'm starting to think Harry wanted to feign ignorance," Hermione murmured quietly, rolling her eyes.

Just then there was an apparition crack that startled all three of us and I looked over to find Tippy standing there wringing her fingers.

"Tippy is sorry Master Draco, Young master Scorpius is a very creative young baby," Tippy apologised, almost tripping over her words as she scrambled to apologise.

"Slow down Tippy, it's okay. How did he escape may I ask?" I asked over Scorpius' delighted screeching as he pointed at Tippy.

"Scorpius shush," Hermione shushed as she took him and conjured up a dummy and a soft plush snake with no wand insight.

"Young Master Scorpius disguised himself as a teddy and disguised a teddy as himself so when he disappeared from his cot Tippy didn't realise until she held the teddy," Tippy said, still in that apologetic tone. Hermione's eyes were wide as she met mine over the top of Scorpius' head.

"Wait Tippy. Did you just say he performed self-transfiguration?" Hermione clarified.

"Yes Miss Hermione," Tippy answered. "If that is all Master Draco Tippy would be off as she has another child to care for this evening and Tippy must not be late."

"Of course Tippy, thank you," I said genuinely and Tippy disapparated, leaving us alone with Scorpius.

"I need to talk to my mother," I murmured. "And yours too as a matter of fact."

"Why?" Hermione asked as I conjured up some shorts and swung my feet out of my bed, careful to keep covered up around Scorpius.

"Well I've never heard of a child with this much magic this young, and also your wandless magic is brilliant but also very rare. My mother has some family tree books that are self-filling day by day. I don't think you have a solely pure muggle lineage." Hermione reached out to me, taking my hand, stilling my frenetic movement around the room.

"You don't think it's just because he's being exposed to both of us at the same time now?" Hermione asked slowly.

"No, because although a child's magic coming in can make him feel closer and more connected to his parents, the power level won't change due to suddenly being exposed to one of his parents," I responded, pulling my hand free as I continued my motions around the room. It was only when I became aware of how still Hermione was sitting when I realised I was hurting her and I moved back to her tilting her slightly wet face up so I could look at her properly. "Hermione?"

"It's nothing, everything's fine," She whispered.

"No, it's not. What is it?"

"Last night," Hermione whispered, a blush instantly appeared on her cheeks and she glanced away from me. It only took two words for me to understand why Hermione was upset, she had seen my swift movement and instantly thought it was because of her and that I was trying to get away from her.

"Oh honey. Last night was the best night of my life," I murmured as I sat on the bed next to her and caught her chin softly. "If I'd had my way I'd be balls deep inside you right now," my whispered words had a profound effect on Hermione, causing her to whimper in need. "But I just want to talk to my mother and get a few things straightened out. I get a bit carried away when I have a project," I whispered, before I placed a hard lingering kiss on her mouth, swiping tongue over her lower lip to gain entry to her mouth.

It was Scorpius who drew my attention back to the here and now as his hard plastic dummy suddenly hit me in the temple. I rolled my eyes and looked at him to find a very Malfoyish pout on his face as I kissed his mother.

"I was here first," I pouted back. Hermione looked between Scorpius and I and then burst out laughing.

"Oh if you could see you both," She gasped between peals of laughter. Scorpius, although not understanding the joke burst into his own version of laughter and then I saw just how much my son looked like Hermione.

"Regardless," I chuckled. "I need to see my mother and yours too."

"Let me come with you? I can drop Scorpius off at my parents and you can ask whatever questions you want and then we can go see your mother." Hermione only slightly hesitated at the end of her sentence and from that I could tell she was incredibly nervous.

"Okay," I conceded. I knew from the light that lit up behind Hermione's eyes that I would have had to fight her to get her to stay home, especially because I was researching something concerning both her and Scorpius.

***Hermione's POV***

I was extremely nervous when I stepped out of the floo at my parent's house with Scorpius on my hip and Draco behind me. The last time they had seen Draco had been in Flourish and Blotts when we were twelve when Lucius fought with Arthur, it hadn't been a pleasant memory and then I'd had to explain why all the animosity between them because of the blood purity nonsense.

"Hermione dearest," My mother called as she walked into the living room after hearing her fireplace go off. "And there's my favourite grandchild," Mum smiled as she held her hands out for Scorpius.

"Nana," Scorpius grinned reaching out to her gleefully.

"Sorry for the short notice mum, where's dad?" I asked looking around for my Father."

"Right here angel," Dad's voice sounded from the hallway, moments before he strode in, his rimless glasses perched on the end of his nose as if he'd just been reading. Sure enough I saw him tucking a book behind his back and I grinned.

"Not reading it again are you Dad?" I moaned.

"What. A man's daughter writes fiction novels and he can't indulge in his favourite one?" Dad asked gruffly as red crept up his neck. I smirked at him and then moved to hug him, wrapping my arms around his waist as my father's scent of books and mint toothpaste enveloped me.

"Missed you Dad, it's been too long," I mumbled into his chest.

"You too angel… Now, who is this young man who looks too much like my grandson," Dad's voice boomed and I cringed back. Mum who had wandered off into the kitchen, apparently without noticing Draco suddenly back tracked and poked her head around the corner.

"Erm mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy… Scorpius' father," I said quietly.

My parent's reactions would have been funny had it not been such a serious moment, my mother looked from Scorpius to Draco quickly in an almost comical fashion, while my father pushed his glasses up his nose as if to look at Draco better before drawing himself up to his full height.

"This isn't the same Draco _Malfoy_ who used to bully you back in school is it?" My father asked. His voice was lowering in volume which was always a bad sign.

"Dad, don't get bent out of shape, please. Yes it is but he's different now,"

"But he doesn't like muggles," My mum stage whispered to me and I rolled my eyes. Before I could interject Draco stepped forwards.

"I must correct you there Mrs Granger. While at a time point in my life my views were incredibly prejudiced. I was at the time a child and have since grown up considerably over the past eight years. I now work as a Healer, or what you guys would call a Doctor." Draco's deep voice was sugar sweet and charming and it send a ripple of delight through me that made my toes curl. Mum appeared instantly mollified and she looked back at me, her eyes wide with embarrassing questions and I sighed inwardly knowing I was going to have to endure some awkward moments next time I saw my mother alone. My father was not so easily mollified.

"But you were on the opposite side of the war. Angel mentioned it in her letters when she was seventeen. Seventeen doesn't count as a child in your world or so I am lead to believe," Dad persisted. Draco's fingers twitched towards his left arm where I knew his mark still faintly existed and I took his hand.

"Dad is it not enough that I've forgiven him?" I asked.

"No Hermione he is right, I was on the wrong side of the war and I did take the mark," Draco's voice had lost the silky quality and when I looked up at him his grey eyes were flat and stormy as his brain hurtled over the memories. "But none of it was by choice. When I had a choice, I chose to save lives rather than take them."

Dad mulled Draco's words over in his head for a few seconds before holding out his hand to Draco.

"I'm not going to apologise for being hard on you, but it's nice to meet you, I'm Robert and this is my wife Mary," Dad said gruffly. Draco took his hand and then gave him a charming smile, but the dark grey was still there in his eyes. Dad let go of Draco's hand and then followed Mum's call to his lunch from the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked Draco softly. Draco appeared to be staring at the wall absentmindedly before he snapped back to the present.

"I don't think I ever apologised for how I treated you at school and through the war, so I'd just like to say I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I'm sorry," Draco muttered sadly. I watched carefully as a kaleidoscope of emotions chased their way across Draco's face before I caught his chin and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"I forgave you years ago," I muttered simply before I followed after my Father, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

"So how did Draco find out about Scorpius?" Mum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"Don't play dumb with me, Ginny told me you wouldn't tell the father he had a son, she wanted to enlist my help to make you tell him but then one day you put your foot down," Mum said sternly.

"That was probably in part, my fault for making it impossible for her to contact me," Draco responded as he sat himself next to me. With a wave of my wand dinner began to serve itself much to my mother's annoyance.

"What have I told you about magic at the dinner table?" Mum sighed

"Tell that to Scorpius," I smiled indulgently as my little boy levitated a chicken drumstick off his grandfather's plate and into his waiting mouth.

"He's just like you," Mum chuckled with an indulgent grin as dad mock admonished Scorpius for stealing his food.

"Did Hermione do this?" Draco asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, scared the life out of us too until McGonagall turned up and explained everything," Mum responded. I hadn't known my magic had been so controlled.

"From such a young age as well?" Draco asked.

"Well no Hermione was about three when her magic really came through but apparently that was still advanced," Dad chimed in.

"Erm Mary, would you mind if I asked you about your heritage?" Draco murmured after a while of thought.

"I'd be entirely the worst person to tell you that. I know going back to my great grandmother, but she was adopted and that's where the trail runs cold. Unlike Robert, you can go right the way back if you wanted to, we did so when Hermione showed she had magic, but couldn't find anything," Mum smiled while Dad nodded matter-of-factly. Draco grinned.

"It's always easier to trace back the male line, but that's really interesting, can you tell us anything about her at all?" Draco persisted. Mum's face screwed up in concentration as she attempted to remember anything, then suddenly her eyes lit up excitedly.

"Apparently her original last name was Hewett or it might have been Prewett, I can't remember…" Mum continued mumbling but Draco's eyes locked with mine as the name struck me dumb.

"What? Is that significant?" Dad asked as he looked between me and Draco suspiciously.

"No, no, everything's fine Dad," I hurriedly covered as I hastily finished my food.

In no fewer than ten minutes I was dragging Draco out of my parent's house by his wrist with hurried goodbyes thrown over my shoulder. As soon as we were out of sight I set off jogging to the alleyway which we could apparate from.

"Side-along so I can get you through the wards?" Draco requested. I obliged quickly, mashing my mouth together to stop the torrent of words from flooding out of it and Draco twisted, taking me with him.

 **A/N: At Last! I have found an angel for this story other than fluff and smut. Don't worry I don't think I have the heart to write any morbid stuff in. But yes. Please please please leave reviews let me know what you think… happy reading :D**


	11. The Malfoy Library

**A/N: Just an edit to correct a glaringly obvious error. Draco's father is still alive, he's just in Azkaban.**

 *****Draco's** **POv** *******

No Sooner had we appeared on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, Hermione let out a wordless scream of frustration before she heaved a few times, thankfully nothing came up as I didn't feel like having to deal with sick at that present minute, no matter how easy it was to remove.

"That is disgusting," Hermione finally moaned.

"What? The fact you're related to Weasley?" I asked feeling a little bit sick myself but then I shrugged.

"This is what you get when you don't know your heritage. There's a reason why the Malfoy's are so high up in the sacred 28," I sighed.

"How was I supposed to know. I'm a muggleborn," Hermione snapped.

"I didn't mean you, I meant Weasley. Most pureblood families know their family tree going right the way back to great grandparents four times removed. Hence why I know that I am related to the Black's obviously, but also the Potters and Weasleys distantly. The Malfoy's are one of the few families that had rarely interbred when it comes to keeping their blood 'pure'." I sketched air quotes around the words before I knocked on the door to the Manor. Hermione looked at me as if I'd gone mad but I just smiled at her. "Technically, I don't live here anymore."

"So, wait doesn't that mean Harry and Ginny are distantly related?" Hermione asked, her quick brain going into overdrive.

"Well... yes, but very, very distantly through the Black family and Potter's line is diluted a lot more because of his muggle mother," I shrugged as an elf opened the door. "Mother?" I called out, wondering if she was in.

"Mistress Narcissa is out for the day Master Malfoy is there anything Roxy can do for you?" The elf asked.

"No that's fine Roxy, we can sort ourselves thank you," I said politely as I led Hermione into the Manor by her hand.

"It looks very different from the last time," Hermione muttered as she admired the bright white hallway

"Well Mother had the place redone after my father was imprisoned and I relinquished my hold on the place to her," I responded as led the way up the wide sweeping staircase and turned left into my Mother's wing of the Manor.

"What's that way?" Hermione asked pointing towards the right.

"Oh, that's my wing of the manor," I answered quietly, hoping she wouldn't want to go that way. I didn't really want to take a trip down memory lane in that wing, it hadn't always been happy memories in those rooms and my mother had left them for me to redecorate as I saw fit, I hadn't actually gotten around to it yet.

"Your wing?" Hermione asked quizzically and I could feel her eyes boring into my back before she looked away.

"Yeah, maybe I'll show you one day, for now this is the room we need," smiled, pausing outside my favourite room in the whole goddamn manor knowing that this room of all places would stump the attractive witch and render her speechless for at least 30 seconds.

With a glance back at Hermione I pushed the doors open and pulled her into the Malfoy library gently.

"Oh my god," Hermione whispered after her mouth audibly popped open. I grinned at her before turning to feast my eyes on the room before me.

Our footsteps were muffled by plush cream carpet and the walls were dark mahogany panels hung with heavy green velvet curtains. The ceilings were high and arched and one Malfoy or another had created a large moving painting on the ceiling of his family, the stained-glass windows cast a filtered coloured light onto the high bookshelves and there in the corner was my favourite spot to hide. Since my father had been imprisoned my mother had removed the glamour on the area and now my favourite muggle books were on show for the world to see, which I found I didn't mind, especially when Hermione moved slowly towards the section and ran her fingers over the peeling titles.

"Originals?" Hermione whispered as she gently withdrew a copy of The Hobbit from the shelf.

"Yeah... Even when reading muggle books, a Malfoy deserves only the best," I drawled haughtily as I moved behind her. I couldn't help myself the woman in front of me was so desirable and my cock twitched as I thought about fucking her on the desk we were going to work at.

Hermione's eyes cut back to mine with a smirk which I returned and that was the final straw for my self-control and I caught her hips and kissed her deeply. Hermione broke away looking scandalised, slapping my hands away from the hem of her blue button up shirt before she placed my book back on the shelf behind her.

"We're in a library Malfoy," Hermione snapped, but her eyes were dilated with lust. I paused looking at her with a raised eyebrow before I backed her up into one of the bookshelves.

"A private library... which would be very easy to ward against my mother," I whispered, before I caught her wrists, pinned them above her head and began to assault her neck with my lips.

***Hermione's POV***

I couldn't help the whimper that escaped my mouth at his assault. Why was he so commanding and why was his dominating nature such a turn on?

"Malfoy... I thought there was something we had to do here," I gasped when I remembered how to formulate words. But even speaking became difficult when he cast a wordless spell to keep my hands where they were and began to run his warm hands underneath my shirt, fingering a button every now and then and laying me bare to him.

"What have I told you about using my surname?" Draco growled as his fingers dipped inside my bra and pinched my nipple. I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth, nor the wetness that began to pool in my knickers.

"Draco...I..." My voice was a breathy gasp but I felt him smile against the skin of my neck as his fingers trailed down my torso.

"What was that Granger?" Draco drawled as he fingered the waistband of my leggings. Merlin knew how much I wanted him now, all thoughts of the research had flown out the window.

"I want you Draco," I gasped. Draco smirked at me before falling to his knees and lowering my leggings. With my leggings pooled at my feel Draco looked up at me admiring my black thong with both pleasure and sadness in his eyes.

"Shame... I like this one," Draco muttered before he leant forwards and fingered the material, taking care to brush over my clit which made me jerk back into the bookcase. "Don't pull away," Draco murmured, glancing up at me with those shining silver eyes of his. Then his gentle look morphed into a smirk and he shredded my underwear with a tap of the wand I didn't even realise he was holding.

"That's the fourth pair of underwear you've ripped Malfoy," I tried to snap but my voice came out breathy and needy and Draco just laughed at me before he raised one of my legs onto his shoulder. My toes curled in anticipation for his wicked mouth but he made no other move. "Draco?" I questioned.

"Apologise," Draco murmured, his eyes shining with victory as he looked up at me and I knew my mistake but then my stubborn streak kicked in and I aimed to remove my leg from his shoulder and would have had he not caught my other ankle in warning.

"I will not apologise for calling you Malfoy. You need to stop ruining my underwear," I snapped but I tried and failed to keep the wanton need out of my voice.

"I already told you not to wear underwear around me," Draco muttered. "Now apologise." His molten eyes held mine as he hissed the s, deliberately blowing cool air over my centre, which made me whimper.

"I will not," I stammered.

"Are you sure?" Draco smirked.

"I will not," I gasped. The enticing man between my legs only grinned up at me before he placed his hot mouth on my centre, his tongue delving into me. I couldn't help but cry out under his ministrations but the more noise I made the more vigorously the man tongue fucked me.

Just as I began to near my orgasm Draco pulled back.

"Please," I gasped. Wishing he would continue instead of getting to his feet in front of me letting my leg fall.

"Remember how you said you were sure you weren't going to apologise for using my surname?" Draco whispered into my ear as his fingers danced over my heated skin. As his words registered my eyes widened and Draco smirked more openly now.

"Oh you evil bastard," I gasped as I brought my legs together for some friction. With a shake of his head Draco pushed my feet apart, standing between my legs. I could easily feel his erection through his trouser front and I grinned. "I'm not the only one affected."

"No... but I could easily get myself off and leave you like this," Draco murmured before he took my earlobe in his teeth. The thought of that stopped me cold and I gritted my teeth against my pride.

"I'm sorry Draco. It won't happen again," I whispered. I felt Draco grin a wide smile against my neck before he took a step back and removed his own clothes slowly until he stood naked before me.

As my eyes took him in my mouth went dry, I had never wanted a man so much in my life. Not having sex for two years had really had a profound effect on my libido, or maybe it was because there were still traces of this man inside me since I bore his child, whatever it was I wanted him so bad it was almost a need. Draco's eyes burned as they raked over me and the desire to touch him, to taste him heightened and when I twisted my fingers, my magic cancelled his out and my hands sprang free. Draco's eyes widened as I pulled him closer and kissed him before he melted into my kiss, pressing me back against the bookshelf.

"Draco... let me..." I left the question hanging in the air but with a groan Draco released my mouth and I dropped to my knees in front of him. Without a second's hesitation I took his erection in my hand, relishing the soft moan he made as I leant forwards and flicked my tongue against him tasting his precum, before I took him into my mouth swirling my tongue over the head of his penis the way I remembered he'd liked.

As I began to use my hand and my mouth to pleasure him Draco gripped my hair whispering curses under his breath the entire time and internally I couldn't help but preen. Gradually as I got used to his length I allowed him further and further back into my mouth, until I paused which caught his attention so he looked down. Catching his eye, I winked before I slowly took him down into my throat. The last time I'd given him a blow job I hadn't been able to manage deep throating him so this came at a surprise for him.

"Holy mother… Gods Hermione...Fuck," Draco gasped as I slowly released him. "Fuck this foreplay I want you," Draco growled as he stepped back, pulled me upright then lifted me.

The next thing I knew I was lying on a solid oak table with Draco stood in front of me. His face was flushed as he watched me. With a mischievous smile I transfigured my hair and eyes back to what they had been back in sixth year without my wand before changing them back to normal.

"Brings back memories," Draco smirked before he turned me over and caught a fistful of my hair.

"Oh God please," I hissed. Draco chuckled from behind me then suddenly slid all the way into me forcing a loud moan to rip its way out of my throat as the simultaneous pain and pleasure coursed through me.

"Take it love," Draco growled through gritted teeth as he fucked me into the desk without any sign of slowing down or changing pace, but despite the roughness of it all I was on cloud 9.

"Draco... I'm gonna cum," I panted my body picking up where he'd left me.

"So soon?" Draco chuckled breathlessly, before he pulled my body off the table so I had my back pressed against him, trying to balance myself on my tiptoes.

At this angle every thrust pushed me closer and closer to the precipice of my orgasm until finally I fell to pieces in his arms, taking Draco with me as I clamped down on his penis while he was deep inside me. As we came down together Draco turned my face towards him and kissed me deeply, steeling whatever breath I had left before he relinquished me, resting his head against mine.

"You are going to be my undoing Hermione Granger," Draco murmured softly. Frazzled as my brain was I still bristled at his words.

"Look who's talking," I panted in response and Draco just chuckled against the skin of my shoulder.

 **A/N: Because everyone loves a library scene right ;). Please drop a little review letting me know what you think so far… happy reading :D**


	12. Researching

***Hermione's POV***

It took me half an hour to finally find the ability to stand again and even when I did I could feel a dull ache in the pit of my stomach where Draco had pushed too deep.

"You okay Hermione?" Draco had asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice and I flipped him off as I moved around the bookshelves to find my leggings.

"Shut up Malfoy," I mumbled. Quicker than I expected I found myself pressed back against the bookshelf by Draco, a delighted glint in his eye.

"Am I going to have to fuck that name out of your vocabulary Hermione?" Draco asked, his voice low with lust and my stomach clenched as I met the silver eyes of my lover. I debated answering him back, or giving him the answer he wanted, but in the end I settled for reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

"I don't think I could take you for at least another hour, so I'll be good... Draco," I smirked. "Besides, I'm genuinely curious to find out if I'm related to a Prewett." Draco nodded as he let me go.

"If I remember correctly the Prewett's were known for birthing powerful witches, Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter would be a testament to that. However, they were once just as stuck up their own arses and set in their pureblood ways as the rest of the Sacred 28," Draco explained. As he spoke he twirled his wand through the air, moving it as if he was reading through a directory before he lowered his wand.

From behind me I heard the whistle of air and just as I turned two heavy old tomes flew past me and landed on the table.

"There's no point in searching through every single book manually here," Draco grinned as he pushed one of the books towards me. Carefully I brushed the dust from the front page to try and read the peeling gold letters, but to my dismay they were in a language I didn't understand.

"It's an old wizarding language used by the Sacred 28 exclusively before a curse was cast by a member who was cast out, making it impossible for the words to actually be spoken. However, I can tell you that it just means family tree," Draco murmured softly as he saw me peering, trying to make any sense of the words.

Opening the front page, I couldn't help but gasp because the contents page was like nothing I had seen before. Every line was in flux, constantly shifting from one word to the next and I looked up at Draco with wonder in my eyes.

"You have to ask it what you want," Draco said simply as he came to stand beside me, leaving his own book open where he had been pouring over a section of text. "Like this. Scorpius Hyperion...Granger." Draco's hesitation at our son's name was easy to place, I knew he wanted Scorpius to take on the Malfoy name but I was still hesitant, despite how we had appeared to pick up where we'd left off in the past 24 hours.

I couldn't stay focused on Draco for too long because as he touched his wand to the page, the old parchment seemed to glow before the pages began to move, flickering too fast for either of us to comprehend before they slowed and settled on what was mostly a blank page. In the centre of the page only three names were written, mine, Draco's and Scorpius' although in brackets next to Scorpius' name was _pat. Malfoy_ , which I assumed was the book recognising Scorpius' true name. Draco smirked at me and then poked his wand at his own name and the words on the page melted away as over 100 names snaked their way onto the page, connecting themselves to Draco's name, denoting his family lineage. As I stared down at the page I realised what Draco had meant when he said the Malfoy's had a higher standing because they rarely interbred, it was obvious looking at this page where a clear divide existed between each member of the Malfoy family.

"It's quite amazing that the Malfoy's managed to remain so pure without ever interbreeding," I muttered, leaning over the page as I analysed some of the older Malfoy names.

"Well... That could be due to the high number of arranged marriages. Scorpius isn't only unique in the fact he's the first non-pureblood Malfoy, but he's the first born out of wedlock and born outside of an arranged marriage," Draco responded as he returned to poring over his tome.

"Sorry," I muttered, feeling suddenly guilty as I prodded Draco's name with my wand. Draco looked up at me and caught my eyes, giving me a dazzling smile as he did so.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like it was your responsibility, nor would I have it any other way."

Draco's words were a small amount of comfort and I turned back to our small family tree where the only lines connecting myself and the man in front of me were the lines leading to the son we shared.

Almost hesitantly I prodded myself and watched my own family blossom out from my name, or at least watched one side blossom out. My mother's family tree stopped when it got to her Great grandmother. Letting a breath out I poked her name with my wand and this time a family spanned above her name, but there was also a short paragraph written in that strange language that was attached to her name, in the text I recognised the name Prewett and also the numbers 28 and I slapped Draco's arm to get his attention.

"What does this say in English?" I asked, my voice rising a little higher than I meant it to as tension built in my body. Draco looked over at what I meant and a frown furrowed his eyebrows as he read.

"My translation Isn't perfect but it says something about adoption, Victoria Prewett and the Sacred 28," Draco said quietly.

"Are you being serious?" I asked.

"Well I can't get a perfect translation but that's what I think it says." Draco murmured, then he flipped the book closed and opened at the contents page again. "Victoria Prewett," Draco murmured, but this time the book failed to glow and Draco frowned.

"Let me try," I muttered. "Victoria Prewett," I said clearly. This time the book glowed and flipped itself open to an earlier page and then there it was in an elegant script of ink on the page. Victoria Prewett had been the younger sister to a Percival Prewett who I realised as I followed the line down was the great grandfather of Molly Weasley. However it was the red ink scrawled underneath Victoria's name that drew my attention. Victoria had had three children in a marriage to a Zabini, one of which married into the Potter family, however she'd had a fourth, an eldest with an unknown father, but the name Mary Prewett was written in red ink and underneath clear as day were the words Squib coupled with rejected.

"So not only are you related to Weasley as a fourth cousin something removed, but you're also related to Potter too," Draco muttered as he traced the lines with his finger. I instantly felt a little bit of a weight lift from my shoulders, thank God me and Ron hadn't been more closely related or actually got around to continuing our marriage.

***Draco's POV***

A I watched Herione shift one of her honey coloured locks behind her ear I couldn't fathom how neither Potter nor Weasley had managed to appreciate the sight of Hermione pouring over a book, it was a beautiful sight to behold, especially when she would glean some sort of knowledge and her eyes would light up.

"It all makes sense now though," I said as I shifted back to the dusty volume I was reading.

"What does?" Hermione asked.

"Well you're a muggle born witch no doubt about that, when magic doesn't manifest for at least three generations after a squib presents in the family you can usually throw your hands up and say that the magic is gone, especially if it's being diluted by muggle blood as it is. However, you seem to have been an exception to the rule and it seems all the magic that was lost on Mary, flowed straight down her bloodline and into you. As I've said the Prewett's tended to produce fantastic witches, once upon a time before they became 'blood traitors' marrying a Prewett Witch into the family was a very big thing indeed," I explained. Hermione's eyes met my own with careful consideration before she nodded to herself.

"I don't think we should tell my mother about this," Hermione then said quietly.

"Really why?"

"Because sometimes my magic was a little bit of a sore spot for her," Hermione sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Really?" I asked, unable to help the incredulous look that crossed my face.

"Yeah. Anyways... What are you searching for?" Hermione asked as she moved around and stood next to me over my book.

"Information on wandless magic," I frowned as I found a particularly interesting phrase.

 _Wands were initially created by_ _Marcaius_ _Zabini_ _to help young_ _wizards_ _control and channel their magic, however upon the realisation that wands could increase the amount of magic available to the wizard, it became the norm to adopt the use of the wand permanently. Interestingly enough when the first squibs presented themselves they were wizards who couldn't use a wand at all and their magic was stunted in comparison to that of a_ _wanded_ _wizard. This led to the squibs being shunned and having to form relationships between themselves. That was until a Prewett and a Potter both married squib witches and the lines regained the use of the wand. These two families paved the way for other wizarding families to do the same until very few wandless wizards remained. Of these families the most notable marriage to a squib was that of a Malfoy wizard, who even among the first wizards was a man of high standing._

 _As magic continued to flow down the lines from both parents eventually magic without the use of a wand was restricted to children and those who lost emotional control apart from the odd rare instance of a full-grown witch or wizard having the ability to cast without the use of a wand. Squibs reappeared in families with high rates of interbreeding, but in this sense of the word they were individuals without magic at all, muggles for all intents and purposes, except with the ability to see and perceive the magical world._

I read the passage three times before I looked over at Hermione who was chuckling quietly to herself.

"Even back then your family was arrogant wasn't it," Hermione murmured, voicing her opinion to me. Unable to help myself I felt one of my eyebrows raise.

"That's the most interesting line to you?" I asked, watching the way the woman laughed in front of me and even though I'd just had her I wanted her again.

"Well no. But it explains why Scorpius' magic is coming through so soon as well," Hermione said sobering.

"Oh, how so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well we've already discovered that I'm related to a Prewett, and don't you think that if only two men decided to marry into the 'squibs' they'd probably choose the most powerful of the lot. So, I imagine the Prewett and Potter wizards who married squibs back then probably chose the most powerful. When your ancestor also made the decision, I suppose he most likely went for one of the most powerful witches as well-"

"Well Malfoy's have always had the best," I interrupted with a smirk on my mouth. Hermione glared at me and I zipped my mouth shut under the glare she fixed me with.

"So, both you and I had ancestors who could do magic without wands and also ancestors who could do both. Since I can do magic without my wand and with it, would it be far off base to assume that Scorpius who has a double helping of that ability in both of us somewhere down the line, would be a very gifted and powerful wizard?"

Hermione's logic was sound and I couldn't argue with her as she moved through her thought process, especially since most of it was backed up by knowledge. Just as I was about to respond Nott Sr.'s patronus fell through the ceiling of the library and opened its mouth.

"Apologies for calling you in on your week off Malfoy but we need you over at St. Mungos, we've just had a group of kids come in that have managed to splinch themselves," Nott's voice said calmly.

"For fucks sake," I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay, will be there in five," I responded to the patronus before it took off. Hermione watched it go with almost sad eyes.

"I guess I've got to leave you now right?" Hermione asked.

"Unfortunately darling, yes. I'll take you back to your parents first though," I sighed as I moved and kissed her on her forehead softly. Graciously I held out my arm and when Hermione took it I twisted us away from the Manor and back to the alley she had disapparated from. With a soft smile I kissed her hand as I removed it from my arm.

"I will owl you," I promised, before I disapparated and reappeared in the absolute chaos that was lobby of St. Mungos


	13. Awkward

**A/N Apologies everyone for the wait. Ideally I'd like to get these up weekly, but I'm writing as I go and also away etc so I'm not always able to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think in the reviews. Happy reading :D**

***Hermione's POV***

When I arrived back at my parent's house Scorpius was gleefully levitating above my father and I rolled my eyes before calling him down to me.

"Scorpius no," I muttered softly. Trying to display to the innocent child that magic like that wasn't okay without making it sound like I was trying to punish him.

"He's a handful Hermione, more so than you," Mum grinned at me and I smiled back before I made a snap decision. After setting Scorpius down on the floor and placing a series of wards around the area to prevent him from escaping and doing any magic that could hurt him I turned to my mum.

"Mum… Take a seat." Mum looked at me with confusion and suspicion in her eyes and I couldn't blame her considering the last time I'd asked her to take a seat, I'd told her about how I wiped her memory.

"What's this about dear?"

"It's about your great grandmother Mary Ward," I sighed.

"She was a witch wasn't she?" Mum assumed loudly, hopping up from the chair she'd barely sat in for a few minutes and I grimaced, chagrined.

"Well not technically. Did I ever tell you about someone called Mr Filch?" I asked, almost smiling as I remembered the cantankerous old caretaker and his snooping cat.

"I remember hearing about Filch's cat," Mum said as she sat on the arm of the chair slowly.

"Okay well Mr Filch was a squib. In the wizarding world nowadays in more modern times squibs are people born to magic parents but they display no known powers other than being able to perceive the wizarding world.

"So Mary was a squib then?" Dad interjected and I nodded.

"A family is considered muggle when magic still fails to manifest after the third generation from the squib, so why I have magic is a toss-up between latent powers from Mary Prewett and luck of the draw," I explained. "Draco and I looked quite deep into it and we discovered that Scorpius could also be quite powerful because Malfoys as a rule are a very old and powerful family and the Prewett family had a knack for producing very powerful witches, Ginny and Mrs Weasley are both testaments to that." Mum's quick mind was processing the information I gave her rapidly before she just shrugged.

"Hermione I hope you weren't sitting there wringing your hands because of me," Mum laughed as my eyes opened wide at her response.

"But I thought you… I thought you wanted magic," I murmured, feeling a burn of shame as I revealed that I'd heard a few arguments that my parents had had.

"Well once upon a time yes, but I got over that. There was nothing I could do about it and I just accepted that you were the lucky one and would do well enough for the both of us," Mum smiled as she stood up and pulled me into a hug.

"Wait you're related to the Weasleys?" Dad suddenly asked, his face draining of colour as he realised that he had given me away to one years ago.

"Yes, Ginny and Ron are something like fourth or fifth cousins via Molly," I answered. Gradually Dad's face returned to its usual shade as he nodded to himself.

"I guess… We should be glad that things didn't work out between you two then," Dad mumbled before he reached out towards Scorpius who went willingly to his grandfather.

When dad ambled in the direction of the kitchen with Scorpius on his hip Mum leant in to me.

"So, that Draco fella?" Mum whispered her voice laden with implication and I groaned.

"Please no mum."

"Hermione I don't know if you've noticed this but your collarbone is covered in hicky's and your shirt isn't buttoned up right," Mum snickered. Indicating the gaping hole I'd left in my shirt at the top by hurriedly buttoning it shut earlier. At the aghast look on my face mum burst into peals of laughter. "Oh dear, I'm surprised your father didn't say anything sooner." I scowled at my mum as I righted my shirt and then stood up to look at Draco's handiwork on my neck.

"Fucks sake," I gasped as I realised what mum meant.

"Are you two being careful this time at least?" Mum asked, concern marring her features.

"Well I need to go and pick up a longer-lasting potion. Ginny made me take one with a week's life on it and although the contraceptive charm has to be cast with every encounter I…" I blushed red as I stopped the words cold remembering who I was talking to but my mum just nudged me scandalously before she opened her mouth.

"But you can barely remember your own name let alone an incantation," Mum finished and I groaned again.

"If you're going to be lewd I'm going to stop bring Scorpius around here Mum," I threatened, but I didn't mean it, truth be told it was lovely having my mother back in my life again.

"In all seriousness though. Are you two trying to make a go of being a family?" Mum asked. I shrugged. I hadn't even thought that far.

"I don't know mum. So far, I think it's just about us. Sure we're compatible, but are we ready to be together completely and properly be a family? Draco sounded like that's what he wanted on our date last night, but I want to make sure we're going to work before I inflict all that on Scorpius," I responded as I analysed the marks in the mirror. Gently I ghosted the fingers of my right hand over the mark with purpose and I was rewarded as the feel of my own magic spread over my skin healing the bruises Draco had left.

"That man seems to be incredibly interested in both you and Scorp. Don't sell yourself short," Mum smiled before she yawned loudly.

"Is that my cue to leave?" I asked, laughing as I went to find where Scorpius and my father had gone to.

When I found them dad was blowing washing up liquid bubbles at Scorp the way he had when I had been a child the only difference being Scorpius was happily turning them various shades of green and red.

"Sorry Dad, I create red and green bubbles for him all the time," I grinned. Upon seeing me Scorpius squealed happily. "Right I think it's naptime for you mister," I smiled as I lifted him onto my hip.

"Don't be a stranger Angel," Dad smiled as he leant in to kiss Scorpius' forehead and wrap me in a hug. With a last smile at my mum I stepped into the fireplace and flood away.

It was a relief to step into my own living room and have Scorpius in an environment that I could magically control freely although, my cheeks coloured as I spied the place where Draco had fucked me senseless against the wall. Scorpius pulled me out of my thoughts by slapping my face lightly and screaming for his snake, with a grin I accioed it with a flick of my fingers and then flicked my wand at the kitchen to prepare a small milk bottle for Scorpius' nap.

It was with an ease of repetition that I settled my son on my lap, summoned a book I had been reading and began to read aloud to him until his eyes drooped and he nodded off. After kissing his forehead I set the necessary charms on the sofa and room and then quietly made my way to my tiny office that was crammed with as many books as it could hold as well as a desk that was littered with my last attempt to start a fiction novel. With a sigh I cleared it all away, I wasn't in the right headspace to write children's fiction, instead I dipped my quill in some ink and smoky grey eyes in mind I began to write.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep until a calloused hand shook me away.

"Hermione?" George called me.

"Huh…Go away I'm sleeping," I mumbled.

"Ginny's gone into labour," George tried again. Those four words did exactly what he'd intended and I sat bolt upright almost knocking my ink pot over, thankfully George rescued my parchment before the ink hit it and then his eyes went wide as he read some choice words. "What on earth are you writing?" George then grinned, his eyes alight with mischief as his eyebrows waggled dangerously.

"Give it back George," I commanded trying to still the blush that was rising up my cheeks. George just grinned and held it high out of reach. I rolled my eyes and accioed it lazily before stuffing it into my safe. It was then that I turned to Scorpius who was sat on George's hip sucking his fingers. "Sorry baby, did mummy oversleep?" I murmured, Scorpius just smiled happily and I shook my head as I took him into my arms. "Sorry George."

"You don't need to apologise Hermione. Parenting is hard, I'm just glad I decided to wait for the right girl." George's eyes grew soft as he looked at me and Scorpius and I looked away awkwardly.

"George," I sighed as I mulled the words over in my tongue that would break his heart.

Not long after Scorpius was born George had expressed his interest in me but I'd been oblivious, wrapped up in my baby as I was. It took a week of Ginny not speaking to me for me to realise something was amiss and then when she finally explained why she was angry I had been flabbergasted. George had always felt like a fun older brother to me but I'd relied so heavily on Ginny, Harry and George that I must have blurred the lines a bit. I could have tried to settle with him, but he was the easy choice the safe choice and I didn't want that, especially not now I knew we were even slightly related.

"It's always gonna be his dad isn't it?" George murmured softly as he reached to brush my hair back around my ear but stopped himself last second.

"I'm sorry George. I love you I do, but…not like that," I responded sadly.

"You don't need to apologise," George repeated with a wistful, longing look in his eyes, then it was gone and a grin hitched onto his face. "James is downstairs, Harry asked me to take him to you when he took Ginny to the hospital. He's napping right now and he's not long eaten. I'll leave you to your naughty stories then shall I?" With that George waggled his fingers in a toodloo gesture and then apparated out of my house.

"What are we gonna do with your Uncle George Scorp?" I hummed to myself as I meandered down the stairs to find Scorpius some food. Only an hour had passed since I had laid Scorpius down, I hadn't realised how tired I'd been, but obviously a few rounds with Draco had been more than my body had been used to. Sticking my wand in my hair and strapping my baby into his high chair I decided to occupy my hands and mind and do some cooking the muggle way and I set to making first a tuna pasta bake and then a cake for Ginny and Harry.

Just as I'd laid Scorpius and James down in their cribs in the nursery a soft knock at my door called me quickly away, unsure who would be at my house at this hour I was frowning and holding my wand in my hidden hand when I opened the door to find Draco stood under the light of my porch.

"Draco?" I muttered, surprised to see him. "You do know my floo works right?" He looked bored at first glance but as I looked at him I noticed a slight pinching around his eyes that told me something was wrong. "Draco?"

"Can I come in?" He asked apprehensively.

"Of course… What's happened?" I asked alarm bells ringing in my head as he asked to enter my house when he'd slept there the night before.

"I'm assuming you haven't seen the Daily Prophet," Draco spat.

"No. What's happened?" I repeated as Draco tore off his healer's robes and flung himself into my sofa throwing his scarred arm over his eyes. When he still didn't talk I just stepped around his legs and headed into the kitchen rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour.

I had almost finished making tea's when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude. It's just hard to find the words to put to what has happened," Draco whispered into my neck and I froze as his warm breath skittered across my skin setting fire to my nerve endings.

"Well how about we sit at the table with tea and you start from the beginning," I whispered, not trusting my voice to hold any kind of volume without displaying just how much he affected me. Draco paused, seeming to think, and then he nodded, releasing me and heading over to my tiny kitchen table.

I pushed tea across to him and looked at him expectantly.

"So you know how I had to leave you today to go into work?" I nodded, not wanting him to stop. "Well it was like today was just crisis after crisis. First the group of 17 year olds that got themselves splinched, despite having passed their apparition test only a few months ago."

"Obviously they forgot the three D's," I interrupted

"Destination, determination, deliberation," Draco retorted a ghost of a smirk on his face. "Anyways, fixed them up easy, then had to see about 15 babies, apparently Scorpius had caught whatever the fuck is going around at the minute, then I'm having my lunch and Potter quite literally runs into me not looking at all where he's going, spilling coffee all over me. Then while I'm stood there dripping wet my mother appears," Draco faltered now his eyes flicking to the door of the kitchen and then up the stairs where his son slept soundly.

"Whatever has happened will have no effect on Scorpius," I said firmly as I guessed his train of thought. Draco's eyes shot back to mine and for the first time in over 10 years I saw in his eyes the boy he had been, the horrible, evil, little shit who had made my life hell.

"I wouldn't be so sure. My Father is being released from Azkaban," Draco whispered and those seven words dropped over my like ice cold water, freezing me to my core.

"Fuck."


	14. The Truth

**A/N: Just a brief warning this chapter contains some brief mentions of terminal illness and past child abuse concerning Draco and his Father. But other than that please enjoy the fact that I've got a chapter up earlier than usual.**

***Draco's POV***

Hermione's eyes were frozen on my face, wide with fear and I felt sure my own features were stuck in a similar mask. My father had been out of my life for nearly 10 years, I was so sure that I would never have to face him again but he had been let out on the basis of very good behaviour and failing health. Apparently the ministry had been setting up some sort of probation program for those with a lighter sentence. Lucius Malfoy had never actually committed murder and he was almost seen as a victim by a select few, even Hermione had been shocked when he'd received a life sentence, but now he was being used as a guinea pig. My fingers tightened around my tea as I swallowed convulsively.

"My mother didn't outwardly seem phased by being called to St. Mungo's but I know her better than that and she made me follow her, apparently unwilling to face the man she married, alone. I went though, for her. He was still in a locked room with only Auror's guarding his room now not Dementors and he looked so…so… frail. I would have turned around and walked back out had he not addressed me by name in that tone of his." Hermione still hadn't made much of a move other than to close her mouth and blink at me a few times, but at this point I was talking to get the words out. Then I remembered the punchline to this whole thing and laughed making Hermione jump. It was a cruel laugh and I knew it but I just fisted my hands and held them to my eyes trying to wipe out the swallow look of the man I had once looked up to. "The crux of it all is that Lucius Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, racist, bigot and the worlds shittest father has managed to force himself on my mother and I because he has an incurable muggle disease known as cancer. He's not the only one either, apparently extended exposure to dark artefacts and dark magic can do that to a person. So he's being released from Azkaban and being held on 'probation' at the manor because all he wants to do is spend the rest of his significantly shorter life with his wife and son and make amends."

I was breathing heavy when I finished my rant and really wanted to lay my fist into something, until Hermione's cool hands soothed across my back, gently running up over my shoulders to brush the back of my neck before she ran her hands down my arms and over my hands.

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione whispered. I tensed, waiting to hear that she was going to take Scorpius away from me too to protect him from my father but she didn't speak, only laid her head against my back and breathed slowly until eventually I felt my breath slow and then felt hot tears spill down my face.

"This doesn't make sense," I gasped, trying to control how my shoulder shook. I felt Hermione move around to stand in front of me but I couldn't look down at her, couldn't see the sympathy that I knew would be there as a result of her Gryffindor 'saving-people' thing.

"I know, then she pulled away from me and I finally looked at her. I was shocked to see anger marring her features as opposed to the sympathy I expected. "Fathers are supposed to guide you, they're supposed to be the person you can rely on above all others. They are _not_ supposed to do what Lucius has done. But despite the fact that you hate him and you hate everything he stood for, he is still your father and he is still dying." I nodded in earnest. Hermione had hit the nail on the head and it was at that point when I pulled her into my arms and just held her while I cried silent, confused tears unable to keep my emotions in check.

When I finally raised my head Hermione looked at me before she brushed her fingers down my cheek.

"Do you want to come to bed?" She asked. Her voice was very quiet, almost as if she didn't trust herself to speak. I nodded and cast a quick wordless charm to send the mugs we'd used into the sink where they washed themselves. Hermione led me quietly up the stairs but stopped as I pulled her hand in the direction of Scorpius' room. I wanted to see my son. Gently I pushed the door open and stepped silently into the room, only this time there were two cribs. It took me a second but I realised Hermione had transfigured the chair into a crib for a sleeping black haired baby that I instantly knew to be Potter's kid, but no sooner had I registered the young boy, my eyes were caught on the platinum blonde head of my own child. I couldn't help but smile as he snored lightly, his little fist clutched around the tail of his favourite snake teddy. Carefully I leant down and kissed Scorpius' head before I stood up and watched him for a few minutes, silently promising both of us that I would never be like my own father when it came to him.

When I looked up Hermione was watching me from the doorway, she had changed into a black lace nightie that fell to her knees and a green silk dressing gown, her toothbrush was sticking out of her mouth and her brown curls hung free to her waist. Despite the mood I had been I felt my blood rush completely south as I took in the beauty of her. As silently as I had entered, I left Scorpius' room, pulling the door shut behind me gently.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me before she headed to the bathroom to resume brushing her teeth and I headed into the bedroom to change.

Hermione was sitting up in bed waiting for me when I returned to the bedroom after brushing my teeth, her green silk dressing gown was gone allowing me to really appreciate the black lace nightie she wore.

"Who knew Hermione Granger owned such beautiful nightclothes," I smirked as I stripped out of my shirt slowly. Hermione's brown eyes traced down my body as I revealed myself and I watched as she bit her lip ever so slightly. I tried and failed to hide my pleasure at her reaction but was caught out when she saw my smirk and rolled her eyes before fingering the edge of her nightie.

"What this old thing? I've had it years," Hermione murmured. Moving slowly I crawled onto the bed and hovered above her, forcing her to lie back on her elbows.

"Doesn't make it any less sexy Granger," I whispered before I met her eyes, waiting for permission that I knew would be given. Hidden in the depths of that beautiful brown I saw a spark of lust and then felt Hermione's fingers tangle in my hair before she pulled my mouth down to hers in a slow sensual kiss.

We kissed for an endless amount of time, varying the pace and pressure of this kiss as the mood struck and I realised that although I'd kissed Hermione, I'd never really _kissed_ her and taking the time to do so now, felt like heaven.

"Draco?" Hermione whispered my name as I kissed down her throat.

"Mmh?"

"Can we erm… Can we not…" Hermione coughed and I smiled against the skin of her throat.

"Can we what?" I asked, meeting her gaze.

"Can we not have sex tonight? I'm just a little sore from earlier and…" Hermione started to make excuses and I covered her mouth with my own. I knew that deep down her need to make up excuses stemmed from however Weasley must have treated her but I ignored the anger in favour of kissing her. Eventually when I came up for air I just smiled at her.

"You don't need to make excuses. I'm not your ex, nor am I a teenager who doesn't understand the meaning of no," I muttered. Then I quickly pinched her hard nipple through her nightie making her gasp and blush. "Besides… I'm sure I'll get to have you again soon," I grinned. Hermione scowled at me but there was no heat to it as she pushed me away.

"Cocky prat."

"I'll let you have that one."

When we were finally settled in bed, Hermione the little spoon to my big spoon I allowed some of my thoughts from earlier to come back to the surface.

"Can I still see Scorpius?" I asked into Hermione's hair. My voice was breath quiet but I felt Hermione turn to look over her shoulder at me, then then the light came on dimly as she turned over to look at me.

"Draco… Of course _you_ can," Hermione sighed. I felt relief wash through me but I didn't miss the emphasis.

"Just me or will my mother ever get to meet him?" I asked evenly.

"Maybe in a neutral environment. Just don't expect me to allow Lucius around him," Hermione responded, her voice just as even as mine and I knew she was hiding her fear.

"Of course not. I don't even want Lucius around _me_ let alone around my son," I muttered.

"Was that all you were worried about?" Hermione asked. I opened my mouth to state that yes I was fine but the words wouldn't come. Instead I swallowed and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling.

"Lucius was the reason I called you a mudblood in second year you know," I muttered.

"Anyone with a brain could have seen that Draco," Hermione whispered as she moved over and laid her head on my chest.

"I know. But do you know why?" I asked.

"No."

"At the end of first year when I went back with my grades Father asked me how I was finding my classes, mother knew that I'd been second and she knew Father would be angry with me and she covered for me telling him that I did very well and that the conversation could be saved for later in the holidays. Mother kept covering for me until Father demanded I was sent to his office and I had to sit and explain where I had come and why. So I told him. I told him all about you, how smart and annoying you were and how you knew the answer to everything and in response he hit me with his cane." As I spoke I felt the old tingle of the scar that was just above my eyebrow. I was pale enough that it wasn't normally seen but in certain light and underneath my fringe it was still there and I gently lifted Hermione's fingers to it, shuddering as she traced the scar before her fingers slipped down my face. "Father told me that I needed to do better and if I couldn't then intimidate you into doing worse than I was. After all, you were a mudblood and I was a pureblood coming from a long line of powerful wizards, you had no business being better than I was." I couldn't help the dark chuckle that left my throat then as I remembered the pain in my head and my Father's words.

"To my twelve year old self I couldn't see how any of this was fair and I hated you, hated the idea of you, hated the fact that I was being beaten because of you. Then we ran into you in the Diagon Alley you had your parents with you and my father beat me again after that when he heard me discussing how your parents could even be in Diagon Alley with Mother. That right there was it for me so I resigned to just be nasty to you every day, every minute I could, but I always saw you Hermione. Always fucking saw you. Especially after you punched me." Hermione snorted delicately but didn't interrupt and even I felt the side of my mouth lift up at the memory, she'd almost broken my nose and given me a nasty concussion when my head snapped off that fucking rock.

"The thing is… if it hadn't been for my Father and my name, if I'd just been fucking normal half-blood or even bloody muggle-born, I know we could have had something and you never would have married Weasley. Because I get you, you're beautiful when you're reading, the way your eyes light up when you learn something, that little smug grin you do when you get a question right. I envied Potter and Weasley for being allowed to be close to you. Then in sixth year when I was set that impossible task. I was so wrapped up in my own bubble I didn't look past the blonde hair to realise who you were, in truth it was obvious, but if you were willing to play so was I."

"Wait you knew it was me?" Hermione whispered interrupting me.

"When I look back on it, yeah, it was obvious. But you were literally the only bright spark within my life at that point in time and I held on to the memory even when my life was on the line or my mother's life. _He_ found it hilarious when he saw you in my mind, taunted me saying that I'd at least die a happy man with the thought of that night in my head before he tortured me some more and my Father just looked on disappointed-," Hermione covered my mouth with her hand and I fell silent.

"Stop," Hermione whispered.

"I-,"

"I said stop Draco," Hermione whispered before she quickly straddled me, her dark hair curtaining around us as she met my eyes. The look on her face was hard and calculated and I felt her x-raying me, seeing my battered soul for what it was then I felt her gentle fingers wipe away tears I didn't even know were there.

"I promise I'm not normally such a Hufflepuff," I drawled, making Hermione smile before she gently kissed my forehead where the scar was before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I'm sorry for everything your father did with my name in his mouth-,"

"It's not your place-," I started but with a gesture of her hand Hermione had silenced me and my mouth moved but no sound came out.

"Don't interrupt. I saw you as well Draco. I saw the scared little boy you were and I saw how dark your eyes grew every time you insulted me. I knew it killed you inside every single time, that is why I forgave you when I stopped being angry and actually looked back. Your father was an evil man and you did what you had to do to survive so I will not punish the man you are today for the sins of your father." Hermione's voice was strong and certain and as I locked eyes with her I felt a strange lifting sensation as the woman I was rapidly falling in love with truly forgave me.

"Kiss me," I mouthed. I felt the silencing spell fall from me as soon as Hermione's mouth met my own and I rolled us, caging her in with my arms as I hovered above her. "Merlin knows how much I want to make love to you right now," I whispered. Hermione smiled softly at me.

"We'll have plenty of time," Hermione responded and with a soft moan I met my lips back to hers.


End file.
